You're The Only Exception
by Clawsh
Summary: CONTAINS HTTYD2 SPOILERS! After the battle with Drago and Stoick's funeral, the vikings decide to throw a party to celebrate not only their victory, but Stoick's life as well as Valka's return, Hiccup's new chief status, and Toothless' new Alpha status. While this sounds all fun and dandy, Hiccup isn't feeling much of a party tonight.
1. I Tried to Paint You a Picture

After the battle with Drago and Stoick's funeral, the vikings decide to throw a party to celebrate not only their victory, but Stoick's life as well as Valka's return, Hiccup's new chief status, and Toothless' new Alpha status. While this sounds all fun and dandy, Hiccup isn't feeling much of a party tonight, especially when his family from out of town decide to pay a visit.

**Hope you guys like this. Still getting the hang of this, but I'm sure you may be able to tell :P! Anyways, please leave a review as I'd really appreciate it (:  
**

Hiccup was depressed, exhausted, but still alive and barely breathing. He lay in bed as he tried to get rest from what happened the days before, recalling all the events; meeting his mom, seeing his parents reunite, meeting Drago, watching his father die right in front of him, becoming chief, defeating Drago, watching Toothless become the Alpha, and overall, saving Berk. His mind ached at the thoughts of everything, but they would never disappear. It was a part of him now.

"Hiccup?" His mother, Valka, called from downstairs. "It's almost time for the party! You've stayed holed up long enough!" She yelled afterwards, not waiting for a response. She knows he's tired and still healing mentally and physically and he just wants rest, but she needs him here, as selfish as that sounds. He's all she really has left. It's been 20 years since she's last seen the family and she has absolutely no idea what to expect, so she braces herself for the worst. _"Why'd you leave Stoick and your son?! We thought you were dead! They thought you were dead!" _Who knew what they were going to say? But one things set in stone in her mind; none of it will be good.

Hiccup moaned and groaned while Toothless walked towards him and looked at him. He nudged him a little to help wake Hiccup up, but Hiccup only pushed him back. Toothless nudged him a little harder, then harder again until Hiccup had finally gotten. "Okay, okay, I'm up." Hiccup said with a laugh. He looked around his room and sat up. As he looked about, there was something that made him feel .. excited about today. He felt like it was going to be good, despite the fact that the village may think of him as a slacker for having Gobber be a temporary chief, although there wasn't much to settle after everything has been all said and done. _I'm so not ready for this_ he thought to himself, as he, ironically, got up and started to get ready.

~~~[Astrid]~~~

Astrid was with Stormfly feeding her. She hadn't seen Hiccup in what seemed like an eternity to her. She had stopped by several times at the Haddock's house but he was always sleeping in his room when she was there. She would always sit at his bedside on the floor with her back pushed up against his bed. His hand would sometimes land near her and she would slightly grasp it, not wanting to wake the boy but hoping it would be enough to do just that. Astrid sighed thinking about it. _He can't stay cooped up forever, and when he finally comes out, he'll know I'll be there_,she thought to herself. _He's got to be at the party. He can't miss it .. can he?_

Sensing her owner was troubled, Stormfly nudged her owner and made a little squawk. Astrid brightened up at the touch of her dragon and looked up to face her. "Don't worry girl, I'm fine." She said as she pet her and threw a bit more chicken into her bowl. As she tended to her dragon, she her a familiar voice, "Hey."

Astrid turned around to greet the voice. "Hey Snotlout." she said.

Snotloud walked a bit closer to Astrid, "I was just uh wondering, if you think it'd be a good idea to ask Ruffnut's hand in marriage at the party when all my family is here." When Astrid heard this, she was filled with surprise and just .. confusion. _Snotlout and Ruffnut getting married before she and Hiccup? Snotlout actually thinking of marriage? Snotlout and Ruffnut were even a THING?! What has Berk come to? _

"I knew it, it was a bad idea." Snotlout said with a slight frown on his face looking a little crushed, but he picked up. "But that's fine." He said, as he tried to hold his pride together and act as though he felt nothing.

"You guys were going out?" Astrid replied, still puzzled.

"Duuh." Snotlout replied a little irritated. "Maybe I'm just asking the wrong person." He said, with a slightly stuck up voice.

"You know what? I think you guys would be great." She smiled back, and at that Snotlout cheered and jumped in the air with a hand shaped into a fist. He called to Hookfang who was nearby. Hookfang walked to Snotlout and when Snotlout attempted to mount him, he fired up. "OW!" Snotlout called as he jumped off the dragon and ran to the nearest source of water he could find to dump his rear end into. "Ahh." As the water soothed his burnt rear. "Try all you want Hookfang, but you can't ruin my mood." Snotlout replied back to the Monstrous Nightmare who only shook his head and puffed smoke from it's nose at his owner's face. Astrid, overlooking the scene that just played, rolled her eyes and finished tending to her own dragon. _I hope I don't regret that, _she thought to herself, a little worried._ It's either him or Fishlegs for Ruff anyways. _She decided to go and visit Hiccup. _He couldn't possibly be thinking of sleeping through this party. After all it was in celebration of him, and his family whom he hasn't seen since his mother left was visiting_.And with that thought, she walked the path to the steps of the Chief's home.

~~~[Hiccup (This was during the whole Snotlout/Astrid talking scene)]~~~

Hiccup got out of the shower and placed his clothes on, along with his armor. Nowadays, he just didn't feel complete without it. He stood tall and practiced his stance. His family was coming. The family he's never actually met. The family that has only seen him when he just a babe and have heard only of his misfortunes and accidents. _What would they think now? Him as chief? A joke? He felt like one. What would they think of the dragons? _Hiccup pushed the thought back into his mind. _No, no they know about the dragons now, so perhaps they wouldn't think of him as a joke. Right? _

Toothless got up as he noticed Hiccup standing there looking a little deep in thought. He walked up to him and sat like a dog and stuck his tongue out with his teeth retracted while making a gurgling noise. "Hey buddy." Hiccup replied back to the gurgle and Hiccup gave Toothless a nice scratch behind his ear and under his chin.

Hiccup sat down at his desk and started drawing. Drawing always helped ease his mind. And so did Astrid, but she wasn't here and he didn't feel like facing his mom, let alone the whole town, just yet. He'd man up in soon, but now? Now he'd be him. He sat there as he doodled a little, unsure of what he was making or what his mind was set to. He always let his mind write itself out. When he finally took the time to stop drawing and look at what he did, he realized the picture he had drawn. At the moment, it was only him and Astrid. He was holding her hand as he smiled down at her face and she smiled her sweet little smile up at his face. As Hiccup took it in, he knew what he wanted to add. At that, he dipped the tip of his pen in the ink and started sketching out two more people, not so much detail but enough to tell who it was. This sketch roughly took him 30 minutes. It wasn't finished, it was far from it. But the idea of it, seemed so real he could almost step into the picture and he'd be there. But he knew that wouldn't happen. He frowned a little at the picture. There was Astrid and him being "them" and there was his mom and dad looking at the young couple, with smiles that weren't drawn on yet, but didn't have to be.

Hiccup signed as he took in the scene he sketched. He decided that he'd sit on the roof. He never did this before, but it just seemed like the right time and the right thing to do. The party would start soon, so he knew as soon as his mom would call him and they'd be out to the town square, and there was no running from everyone. He climbed out of his window and onto his roof where the mountain cliff was and the sun was setting. Toothless, mistaking it for a flight jumped up and down and scurried out the window following Hiccup. "Not tonight, sorry bud." Hiccup said as he looked at Toothless, who's adorable childish grin went down the a slight frown. Toothless responded with a gurgle noise and rested his head on his master's knee.

Hiccup took in the scenery. He didn't really want to talk, just sit. The sunset had a fantastic orange to purple gradient that flowed down almost perfectly down to the sun as though you dropped a slight drop of paint in water. He sat there staring at it, and looking up at the night sky and the stars. He'd seen this before, but not from this view. He was in it. He reminisced back to that one day where he and Astrid first officially crossed paths. He remembered the sparkle in her eyes and she enjoyed the flight, minus the part where she had a near-to-death experience thanks to Toothless, or at the time "useless reptile." Hiccup smiled at the thought. It was the night where he had gotten his first kiss. Okay, maybe not the first official kiss, but it was a peck on the cheek. And it wasn't just by some anybody, it was by Astrid. Astrid Hofferson, the girl he'd had a crush on since he could remember, which just made it all the more special. If only she could be here with him right now. At the thought, Hiccup was starting to debate whether or not he should, go and see her.

~~~[Astrid when she arrived at Hiccup's (Hiccup's currently on the roof)]~~~

Astrid slightly knocked on the door and was greeted by an overanxious Valka. "Hello!" She cheered as she opened the door, and her cheeriness died away. "Oh hello Astrid." Valka said with a smile.

"Uh, hi." Astrid replied timidly, and returned the smile. _Not the exact expression she was looking for. Perhaps it's a bad time ..._

"Oh I'm sorry Astrid. I was just thinking it'd be the family. I didn't mean to sound disappointed. I'm always glad to see you here and you'll always be welcome." Valka replied back feeling a bit guilty and ashamed.

"It's okay. I probably picked a bad time and ... "

"Do you mind checking up on Hiccup for me?" Valka cut her off, still feeling ashamed.

"Yeah, yes of course." Astrid replied, thanking the gods for that.

"He should be in his room. If he's still asleep .." Valka said as she trailed off and looked down.

"Yeah, I got it." She replied back, understanding what Valka meant.

Astrid stepped in and took in the house. It looked bare without Stoick here, but she didn't say anything. She knew it wasn't the time to bring it up, and she still felt grief in her heart as she flash backed to the unfortunate turn of events to that one day. She shook her head as to shake off the thoughts as she climbed the stairs. As she neared Hiccup's room, she noticed the door was cracked just a tad open. "Hiccup?" She whispered as she opened the door slowly. Empty.

She looked around his room confused as she noticed Toothless was also missing from the room. _Out flying?_ She thought to herself._ No, they wouldn't have. Not now. Hiccup wouldn't do that. He knows he needs to be here. _She neared his desk as she noticed there was a new sketch on it. It wasn't here yesterday when she visited. She looked at it. Although they were just rough sketches she saw the scene and could just feel herself be in that painting if she believed hard enough. She wished it could be. She traced the outline of Hiccup's face with her finger.

Then she heard footsteps. At first she thought it was Valka, but it couldn't me. There was a different sound to these footsteps and it was coming from .. the roof? She looked to the window, ready to jump at the possible intruder, but there was a piece of her who knew who it really was.

Hiccup put his legs through the window as he brought himself down steadily. He took one last look of the night sky and brought his head in through the window. "Astrid?!" He said surprised, and with a huge goofy grin on his face, In fact, it had been such a surprise he knocked his head back on the window frame. "Ouch!" He called as he rubbed the back of his head and stood up so he could be on the floor.

Astrid smiled at him and ran to Hiccup and embraced him. "Hey." She said through a smile. He hugged her back and they stayed like that for awhile, enjoying each others' company. They felt like nothing could ruin this reunion. She brought her head off of his chest and looked up at him and he looked down at her, as they stared into each others' eyes. "You know, every time I look into your blue eyes I think I'm out at sea and the deeper I go, the deeper I fall in love with you." He said with a smile.

"That's one way to put it." Astrid blushed and gave him a kiss on his lips, short and sweet. "When did you get this good with words?" She teased, still holding onto him.

"Let's just say .. I had a lot of time to think." He smiled, but Astrid could see the pain through it all.

"It's going to be okay." She simply said and hugged him tighter as she closed her eyes. And that was all he needed. He kissed the top of her head and rested his head on hers. As much as both of them wanted to bring up Hiccup's drawing on the desk, they knew that they shouldn't. A simple glance at the picture would kill both of them inside.

_We could still be a happy family, but we couldn't be as happy as we would've been if Stoick were still here. That, and the fact Hiccup still hadn't proposed. _Astrid thought to herself which reminded her .. "Hey Hiccup, so I guess Snotlout and Ruff are getting married."

Hiccup let go and looked so bewildered at this. "Snotlout? Snotlout my cousin? Are you sure you aren't thinking of a different Snotlout?" How much had he missed the last 2 days he was out?!

"Yes. What other Snotlout is there?" She said teasingly, but still a bit irritated. "Well .. not getting married officially, but he's going to propose to her." She brought up and looked away.

"Oh .. " Was all Hiccup could say, still surprised Snotlout had made the move before Hiccup. _We've been going out officially for at least 3 years and I have yet to propose to Astrid, while Snotlout and Ruffnut .._ "Wait they got together?"

Astrid just shrugged, "I gave them my blessing."

"You what?" Hiccup asked. He wasn't mad, just still trying to slowly grasp the idea.

"I didn't know what else to say, and think about it, who else does Ruffnut have?"

".. Good point." Hiccup said after he had thought about it. _There was Fishlegs, but he didn't say them together so much and he wasn't thinking leaving Astrid, no way. And Eret, Eret would be happy for her. Very, happy. _"Do you think my dad would've been proud?"

"Of Snotlout?" Asked Astrid, very confused.

"No, he'd be very concerned about that." He said with a smile. "I mean, of us. Do you think he'd be proud of us?"

"Hiccup, of course he'd be and don't you ever for one second doubt that." As she said this she walked over to Hiccup and they embraced again.

"You think?"

"I know." And when she said that, she and Hiccup gave into a long, passionate kiss and everything just felt right again.

"Okay lovebirds, it's time for the party!" Valka said as she opened the door with a jolly attitude, very aware of what took place minutes ago.

Hiccup and Astrid released from their kiss but still clung onto each other as they looked as Mrs. Haddock with smiles and giggles on their faces, even though they were extremely embarrassed. "May I have your hand mi'lady?" Hiccup asked as he held out his.

"You may." Astrid said back with a smile as they followed Valka downstairs.

"So, uh the family is waiting for us in the town square .. " Valka said as she closed her eyes, hoping for good fortune.

Hiccup looked a little distressed so Astrid squeezed his hand and he smiled at her and she smiled at him. The couple followed Valka hand-in-hand, ready to face the world.

**End of chapter 1! Please leave some reviews! I'm not the best at writing kissing scenes or making sure they're totally in character so I apologize for anything you guys think is out of the ordinary!  
**


	2. Black and White Didn't Fit You

**Decided to see how much of the story I could get done since I have tons of ideas in my head right now! Thanks for reading and please, please leave reviews 3! Just assume they're eating as they talk lol :x.**

**Short straight-to-the-point summary of chapter 1:**  
**Hiccup was feeling .. a bit moody and desolate about the events that took place. Valka was feeling anxious about family coming. Astrid was feeling lonely since Hiccup wasn't out and about as much. Snotlout was feeling the side effects of love. Toothless just wanted to fly already.**

The trio, Valka, Hiccup, and Astrid, neared the festival taking place in the town square. Every Berkian was there and there were a few familiar, but not quite, faces in the crowd. Valka tensed up a bit as she recognized some of Stoick's family. His older sister, his older brother, and his two cousins. Along with them came their sons and daughters, some were Hiccup's age and the others were younger.

"Ayy, nice of you to show up ey?" Gobber said as he waved to them with his hook. "How 'bout you come and welcome your guests?" He said pointing to the stage. There was a long table and in the middle was a large chair, where Hiccup would be sitting, a medium-tall chair where his mother would be right to his left, and to his right medium-small chair where Astrid would be sitting. The rest of the chairs at the table would be filled with his family. Hiccup tensed up. Am I ready? Can I do this? No, no, no I can't.

Sensing the struggle going on in Hiccup's mind, Astrid squeezed his hand a little to let him know she was there and she gave him a peck on the cheek. "Do you need a punch on your arm too?" She teased, trying to ease him and his mind. Hiccup smiled at her as he led the way to the set up on stage. Gobber and Valka followed.

Valka and Astrid both took their assigned seats while Hiccup stood in front of the table closer to the edge of the stage near Gobber. "People of Berk .." Gobber began. Hiccup zoned out, he couldn't focus. He didn't want to. This was way too much. He squeezed his hand expecting Astrid to be there only to realize she was behind him sitting. She noticed his fidgeting and tried to think of a way to calm him without drawing attention.

After Gobber finished his little "speech," he allowed Hiccup to sit in his chair, as Hiccup had nothing to say after Gobber. At that, Hiccup's family came to sit. He looked for Astrid's hand and she put her's in his. He looked at her and gave her a smile and a squeeze and she squeezed back. Hiccup looked around for Snotlout, but Snotlout made his way towards Valka's side, sitting next to his father Spitelout.

"Hicccuupp!" boomed a bulky man who looked to be around Hiccup's age. He had a large build, much like Snotlout but he was about the same height as Fishlegs. "Oh c'mon how can you forgot your cousin Brandt!" he said to Hiccup, who just smiled and shrugged at him very awkwardly. "Oh, and who's this pretty missy right here?" as he looked to Astrid with a twinkle in his eye. "You're doing good for yourself Hiccup, surprisingly. I always remember hearing these stories of you causing mischief around and being the village mess up. Oh! Like that time my dad told me about how you kept making these useless inventions and all you did was get shut down." He started laughing at this and Astrid was starting to get mad, fast.

"Oh, well you know me." Hiccup said, awkwardly. He felt Astrid's grip get stronger and it was crushing his fingers. He rubbed his thumb on her hand and she eased up.

"Sorry" she whispered.

"But hey, you're doing good now right? I mean look now you're chief. Who would've thought?" said Brandt, oblivious to the fact that Astrid was glaring straight at him. She never felt anger like this before. She wished oh so much that she could have her axe, but technically, this was a family dinner.

"Haha, yeaah .. " Hiccup said as he thought back to his dad. Does he not have a heart? I get they haven't seen him or me or my mother at that in a very long time but .. Hiccup let it go. There was no use. "I did, uh .. " Hiccup trailed, and he had Brandt's attention. "I did, um, defeat the Red Death." Hiccup said, trying to look brave and confident, but it wasn't working.

"What's that?" Brandt said, unamused.

"It's this huge dragon, basically the queen, and she controlled all of the dragons and sent them to steal food and raid our village. It's the whole reason behind the raids, for 300 years. And Hiccup, he stopped it all by defeating her." Astrid chimed in, trying to show-off.

"Oh, nice." Brandt answered back, still not too entertained, killing the conversation.

Astrid looked over at Hiccup, giving him an "I'm sorry" look but he shook his head with a smile as to say, "Shake it off, it's fine." He knew she was only trying and if it weren't for her being his rock, he wouldn't know what he'd do.

"Hey! Everyone! I have an announcement to make!" Snotlout yelled over everyone. They all quieted down and looked over to him. Hiccup watched as his family paid full attention to Snotlout, wanting to bask in his 'vikingness.' Of course ... They all listen to Snotlout and will probably be more impressed by what he has to say than anything I so or do. He's the 'favorite' or well really in this case, not seen as the screw up.

"Ruffnut, babe .. " Snotlout said, "Make your way to the center. Everyone please move out of the way for her." Ruffnut walked on over right in front of the stage, a little confused but following along.

"This will be great .. " Hiccup whispered to Astrid.

"Since when does he say please in that kind of manner?" scoffed Astrid.

"Ruffnut Thorston, we've been together now for ... " Snotlout stopped and counted on 4 on his fingers, "3 months and I, the handsome Snotlout Jorgenson would like to take your hand, in marriage. Will you accept?" He said with hopeful eyes and a smile of hopefulness to match.

Ruffnut looked a bit bewildered but after a few seconds she screamed, "Yes!" Everyone cheered, except for Astrid and Hiccup who were unamused.

"Did he count to 4 and say 3?" He asked Astrid quietly.

"I'm more concerned that it's been less than half a year." replied Astrid.

Hiccup snickered a little bit, "Are you sure you aren't concerned because it's Snotlout and Ruffnut?"

"Got me there." She replied through quiet giggles.

"Just remember, you gave him your blessing." And with that, they both smiled at each other. They leaned in for a small kiss while attention was directed away from them.

~~~[Valka's Point of View]~~~

Seated across from Valka was Stoick's sister, Iona and her husband, Vern. "Hello." Valka greeted them with a warm smile. She remembered Vern and Iona, but just a little.

"Hello Valka. How was it?" Iona commented.

"How was what?" Valka said through a small laugh. This was only going to get worst. If only Stoick were here ..

"You know, running through the forest with dragons while your family you left stayed and protected the village." Iona said with a straight face. She was not too pleased with Valka's actions.

"I .. uh .. " Valka's cheeks started turning red and she knew she wasn't in for a treat. She looked at Hiccup who seemed to be in his own world talking to his cousin and she looked to her other wise where she saw Spitelout, talking to his family again with his son. "I'm sorry." Was all Valka could muster.

"That doesn't change much .. " Vern replied, his tone just as hostile as his wife's.

"Oh .. " Valka felt guilty, ashamed. She felt like she betrayed her family. Stoick wasn't mad when he found her, in fact, he had been delighted she was still alive. But here? Without him? She felt like she wished she wasn't alive. Stoick's family was never like this to her. The day we were reunited was the day he died. She sighed at the thought, and she felt like crying. Her eyes started watering and she felt it getting hot, even though it's Berk and there was a light blanket of snow coating the ground. She closed her eyes, let two tears fall and she wiped them away. She knew Stoick would want her to be strong.

She ate the rest of her meal in silence. She figured this would've gone bad ..

~~~[After the little family dinner, it's time to PARTY]~~~

The dinner was finally over, which meant the trio that walked in together, could bolt out of there. Valka got up slowly and she started walking off stage towards the Haddock's home. "Mom? Are you okay?" she heard her son ask.

"Yes .. sweetie, I'm fine. I just need .. some time."

"Are you sure?" Hiccup asked back, not sounding too convinced.

"Yeah, I just want to be alone right now. You go, enjoy the night with Astrid." She turned around and smiled at him as she continued to walk off.

"Um .. alright." Hiccup replied feeling uneasy. I can't let my mom go home alone, but what else can I do? When she wants to be alone she's like me. When I want to be alone, I want to be alone. What more can I do?

"Hey, she'll be alright." Astrid comforted him while wrapping her arms around his neck. He did the same around her waist.

"What do you say we go for a night flight?" He said with a smile on his face.

"I'd love to."

~~~[Night Flight]~~~

"I'm sorry you were put through all of that." Hiccup says as he breaks the silence in the night sky.

"It's okay. It's for you. You'd do the same for me."

At this, Hiccup looked over at her. He'd never seen her so beautiful before, but then again, that's all he ever saw her as. Her blonde hair on her left side was slightly twitching from the wind as they moved. Her face was so calm and peaceful and so serene. The way the moonlight hit her face was just perfect and how Arvin Dale's Fire and it's beautiful collection of colors reflected on her face. Hiccup took in all the details. He'd draw this later, he knew it. He had to.

"You know Astrid .." Hiccup began.

"Yeah?" She said looking at him.

"My life has never been perfect, not even close to being good. You remember how I used to be; the Klutzilla, Hiccup the Useless, The Screw up .. "

"Hiccup stop saying that about yourself. Don't let your cousin's boneheaded words get to you."

"No, that's not where I'm going. I'm just saying that, before, my life used to be like that. Then I met Toothless .. and then you came into my life and that's when it all started getting better."

Now it was Astrid's turn to admire Hiccup. She looked at the man he had grown into. Yeah, he was still a bit awkward and still a stick but who cares? He's the bravest guy and the most loyalest guy she'd ever meet. She witnessed him sacrifice himself for his best friend, and she knew that she'd never find a guy quite like him complete with his sarcasm and his smart-headed remarks. She couldn't believe that Hiccup used to be the shortest kid who everyone made fun of. Now look at him. He's the tallest kid out there now, and next to that, he's their chief.

"No, Hiccup. My life got better because of you. Did I ever tell you how I was never really planning on getting married, starting a family, and all that stuff?" Hiccup shook his head. "Well now you know. The last thing on my mind was finding a boyfriend, and getting married, and starting a family. I was this hard, strong, violent girl who kept feelings away and sheltered myself against everyone. But you see Hiccup, you're the only exception. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here today knowing what love feels like."

Now the couple were both smiling at each other. They inched their dragons as close they could and leaned towards each other. They got a quick kiss before they had to steady themselves again on their dragons. Sensing Hiccup's spirits being lifted Toothless gave a smile up at his owner. "Yeah, buddy don't worry about me." Hiccup said as the dragon made a gurgling noise in response. He scratched Toothless behind the ear and he gurgled in agreement.

"You want to land?" Hiccup asked Astrid as he realized this was the 5th time they circled the island.

"Hm .. No, actually not really. I like it up here." She responded, putting her hands through the sea of clouds above her like she did on her first trip in the air.

Hiccup chuckled as he saw it.

"What?" Astrid asked looking at him?

"I don't know. It's just that .. you looked exactly like you did nearly 5 years ago when I took you on your first flight."

"Oh yeah, where I almost died?" She responded jokingly.

"Okay, you did not almost die." Hiccup sharply responded, keeping the jokingly tone though

"You want to land now?" Astrid asked.

"Sure, let's head to the cove." He said and before Astrid could react, they were already heading there. She smiled to herself and watched them. "C'mon Stormfly, let's go girl!" She coaxed her dragon after the two.

~~~[In the Cove]~~~

Hiccup and Toothless were hiding behind a rock that was also guarded by thick foliage from the forest. He was trying so hard not to laugh or make a noise, but it was hard.

"Hiccup?" Astrid asked, partially terrified. She grabbed her axe that was with the rest of her stuff.

Hiccup saw her grab her axe and before he could react she ran into the forest. "Wait, Astrid!" He called back and ran after her. The dragons, sensing danger, followed.

"Astrid?" Hiccup called, trying to peer through the dense vegetation but it was no use. It was too dark.

Astrid heard Hiccup, and smiled. Perfect. She used her stealth skills and set her axe down behind a rock where he couldn't see it. She moved from tree-to-tree before she was as close as she could get. She jumped at him and brought him down.

"AHHH!" Was all you could hear and then a bunch of laughing from Astrid as Hiccup pushed what he thought was his assailant off of him. "Don't worry, it's just me." Astrid said through laughter.

"Wh- WHY?!" Hiccup yelled, although he couldn't hold back his laughter much since Astrid was laughing. "I-I could've hurt y-you." He said through breaths of laughter.

"You? Hurt me? C'mon Hiccup, I'm the one who had the axe and you were the one who hid first." She replied back.

"Come here you." Hiccup said as they both stood up and he put one arm around her wait and pulled her to him. They kissed each other for a long time, only stopping when they needed breaths. When they stopped, they touched foreheads, smiling at each other, eyes closed, and heavy breathing.

The couple walked back to the cove, Hiccup's hand in Astrid's hand.

**Stay tuned for the next chapter and don't forget to leave a review!**


	3. You Were Shaded With Patience

**Hope you like this next chapter and please leave a review!**

* * *

The young couple walked back to the cove together hand in hand. "Oh! I forgot my axe!" Astrid said as she realized it right then. "I can't leave it here!"

"Of course you can't, you're Astrid. Let's go get it." Hiccup said through a smile as they turned around and started heading back towards the axe. When they arrived, Astrid picked it up from behind the wrong and checked it to make sure everything was alright. As she inspected Hiccup asked, "Hey, you wanna get out of here?"

Astrid looked up from her axe and smiled, "Where?"

"I don't know, anywhere but here?" He pitched in

"Anywhere like the party?" Astrid said jokingly.

Hiccup laughed at this. "You want to head back to my place? I want to check on my mom." He said. When he said this, Astrid saw the look of worry that was trying to hide behind his eyes, but she knew better.

"Of course." she answered and they called to their dragons who hadn't been far away. They were also playing hide 'n' seek nearby. At the sound of their owners calling them, they both dashed out of the forest, scaring Astrid and Hiccup. The couple laughed at this as the dragons looked at their owners happy and energetic.

"C'mon let's go." Hiccup said as he mounted Toothless and Astrid mounted Stormfly. They took off and soared above the party, no one paying attention to them. Hiccup saw everyone was drunk and just about to pass out, but a lot were still going. He laughed, even though he didn't really care much for the party. He'll never be like the other vikings, but Astrid made that clear to him the day she encouraged him to go after his father before the fight with the Red Death. And that's okay.

They neared the house and they landed. Hiccup took Astrid's hand in his and they walked to the door together. He slightly knocked to let his mother know he was there and opened the door. "Mom?"  
"Yes?" Valka asked as she looked up. She had tears in her eyes that she tried to hide. She held a picture of Stoick from a few years back that was once hanging near the staircase.

"Hey .. We decided maybe we could join you." Hiccup said with a warm smile to let his mother it's okay and Astrid walked in behind him.

"O-Of course." Valka replied, smiling at the young couple. They resembled her and Stoick so much. Almost inseparable, and when they weren't together, they still were in their hearts and minds. Oh how she missed Stoick.

"You know, it's not your fault mom. Don't blame yourself, and don't listen to anything they told you out there."

"Hiccup's right. Don't listen to them." Astrid said encouragingly.

"Thank you. You know, you guys were like me and Stoick. We were always so happy together .. " She said as she smiled thinking back on the happy memories.

Hiccup and Astrid smiled at each other as they tightened their grips on each others' hands slightly. When Hiccup looked at Astrid, he couldn't help but think about what his mom had said. _Just like mom and dad, me and Astrid._ He loved the thought of it.

"When Hiccup was younger .." His mother continued and Hiccup's eyes widened. _Oh no_, he thought to himself. "He'd always run around the house and he'd take off his diaper. He hated wearing it. He'd always kick and scream every time we had to put it back on." Valka laughed at the memory. "Stoick would always come home eager to see us for dinner and the first thing that he saw was Hiccup running down the stairs with his diaper in his hands .. " And Valka kept laughing.

Hearing the story, Astrid couldn't help but laugh. It was just too hilarious to think Hiccup was like that. Sure she had her embarrassing stories, but it's not like she had to share that. She and Valka both kept laughing and they laughed so hard they started crying.

"Oh, yeah yeah yeah so funny." Hiccup said sarcastically even though he was smiling at the thought. Surely he didn't remember it since he was so young, but just the thought was enough to make him smile and wipe off the embarrassment.

"So, tell me Hiccup, how did you meet a girl as amazing as Astrid?" Valka asked.

"Oh well .. you know, with my strong buff vikingness." Hiccup said with a smile as he tried to flex what would be his bicep.

Valka laughed and Astrid giggled and placed a hand on his arm. "At first it wasn't." She said through her smile.

"Okay, okay." Hiccup said. "This is how it really happened .. It all started when .. "

* * *

**Sorry guy! I have to end this chapter real quick because I'm going to be busy for the rest of today and tomorrow but I don't want to keep you guys waiting too long for it so I decided that I'd make this one real short! Please write a review :)! Don't worry Hiccstrid fans! The next one will be all about their love story :)! **


	4. The Strokes of Everything

**Hope you guys like this one and leave reviews again!**

* * *

"It all started when I was around 10 year old. I remember seeing Astrid and how I realized there was just something about her that made her different than all the other vikings out there. I didn't know what, but it just got me like garlic grass gets to dragons. It just felt good." Hiccup explained with a twinkle in his eyes. It's just the way he spoke that made him sound so sincere and Astrid was just falling even more in love with him than before.

Valka noticed the two, the way Astrid was looking and listening to Hiccup with a sort of wonder in her stare, and the way Hiccup seemed so happy talking about it. It just felt right watching them be together to her. She could only smile at the couple in front of her and how their actions, were so simple and involuntary, but it gave it all away. They were meant to be.

"I was never in the group, until after Toothless anyways, so I couldn't ever really get a chance to talk to her, nor would she even give me the time of day." Hicucp said with a smirk at Astrid who just blushed at the comment.

"Fast forward 5 years when I met Toothless, everything changed. I started learning about dragons and their secrets and I used this in dragon training, which made me go from zero to hero. And so I got to the top of the class and was chosen to defeat the Monstrous Nightmare as my final test, making Astrid jealous." Hiccup again smirked at this.

"I was not jealous." Astrid fought back playfully.

"Yes you were." Hiccup joked back.

"Was not."

"Was to."

"I don't get jealous Hiccup. When have I ever gotten jealous?" Astrid said, sounding confident yet still jokingly about her remark.

"When I beat you in dragon training." Hiccup said, started to snicker. Astrid then too started laughing and Valka joined it and she watched the two joke around so playfully. A simple comment like that from someone else probably would've set Astrid off, unlike when Hiccup says it.

"You can go on with the story now." Astrid said.

"Okay, I will, I will. But you were still jealous." They both gave each other a look and then Hiccup started, "So then one day, when I went to go see Toothless, Astrid followed me and I tried to lie out of it by saying I was making outfits." Hiccup said as he recalled the scene line by line with a smile on his face. "I said, It's time everyone knew, drag me back. And I placed her hand on my chest to pull me back to the village. Then Astrid, who wasn't too happy, grabbed my hand and twisted it." Hiccup said as he moved his right hand a little bit as if it just happened.

"Sorry about that." Astrid said with an awkward smile.

"Then, I fell to the ground and Astrid kicked me and hit me with her axe handle saying, 'That's for the lies, and THAT'S for everything else." Hiccup said, trying to mock Astrid, but failed miserably.

"I did not sound like that!" Astrid shot back hitting him on his shoulder playfully. "That's for making me sound like a little girl with a man voice." And then she pecked him on the cheek, "And that's for everything else." She said back, as she laid her head on his shoulder and looked up at him.

The way the two acted and joked made Valka just feel all warm and tingly on the inside. There was just something about it. Something so sweet, innocent , yet something so deep and so real. Hiccup looked up to his mother to see if she had any questions so far. "Go on." She pressed him with a smile and a small nod.

"Then Toothless came out, and was about to attack Astrid to protect me." As the mention of his name, Toothless sat up from his resting spot with a happy dog-like face. Valka, Astrid, and Hiccup both laughed at Toothless with a smile on their faces. "Astrid threw me down on the ground next to her and called for me to run as she readied her axe. Toothless was about to pounce on her and she was about to hit him with her axe until I grabbed the axe out of her hand and knocked her away before Toothless got to her. I calmed Toothless, who still wasn't happy to see Astrid." At the mention of his name several times, Toothless got up and waltzed over to the trio and sat down in front of them. They smiled and started scratching Toothless, which made him even happier. "You love this don't you bud?" Hiccup said to his best friend with a smile. Toothless returned the smile and closed his eyes, taking in the wonderful feeling of their scratching on his skin.

"Astrid then attempted to run away from us after questioning who Toothless was, and so we followed her and picked her up."

"Picked me up? I still think that it was a kidnapping." Astrid said as she smiled a bit bigger with every word.

"Okay .. we kidnapped her." Hiccup corrected himself and smiled again, back at Astrid. "After that, we took her on a flight that changed everything. Sh-"

"Can I tell it from here?" Astrid asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"Yeah, of course."

"After I was rudely kidnapped and stranded on a tree until I agreed to get on Toothless," Astrid gave Hiccup a look," I was taken on a flight that scared me to pieces and I was just about ready to die, if I weren't dead already. But then, after that, something changed. I apologized and promised not to harm either of them and Toothless took me on this amazing flight that changed my view on just about everything."

"Ahem, _I_ think I was the one who took you on that flight." Hiccup said trying to act all high and mighty about it. Astrid and Valka laughed and Toothless made a gurgling chuckling noise as to also laugh at him too. "What are you laughing at?" Hiccup said while petting Toothless.

"It was beautiful. We traveled through the layers of clouds, everything looked so beautiful with the color of the sun stained onto them. And I saw the sunset most vikings never get to see and the night sky with Arvin Dale's Fire blazing through it was just absolutely amazing. It was beautiful, and just .. breathtaking. And that's when I learned that dragons weren't at all like we had thought they were. And then, Toothless started acting up and started flying towards the mist. What we learned that day was where the dragon's nest lay, and what was really going on with the dragons and how they were being controlled. After that we escaped, and we landed back at the cove where I had found them. And then there, I punched Hiccup for what he did, but I then gave him a kiss on the cheek for everything else." And at that, she kissed Hiccup on his cheek and smiled at him.


	5. All We Are

**Thanks for all the support and please leave more reviews! I love getting them 3. Hope you like it. I'm going to see if I can extend this entire story to 10 chapters, maybe even more because I just had a few great ideas today that I'd love to use!**

**100 Suns - Thirty Seconds to Mars inspired me as well (:**

* * *

When Astrid kissed his cheek, Hiccup looked down at her and gave her a peck on the lips and smiled.

"And well, I guess that's all we are." Hiccup said as Astrid finished her perspective on the flight.

Valka's heart warmed. Of course she missed Stoick, but when she looked at the love Hiccup and Astrid shared, it just seemed like the love Valka and Stoick shared and seeing that with their son was enough to help her get up again. _Stoick taught me to be strong, and I will, for Stoick and for Hiccup. I may have been gone, but I came back and that's what should matter._ With that thought, Valka stood up, a lot more confident that she did before. "I think it's time I head to bed. I'm sure you guys are probably going to stay up a bit longer, but don't stay up too long alright? You may be older, but you're still my son. Have fun you two." Valka said with a reassuring smile and left the room to her bedroom.

"So what now mi'lady?" Hiccup asked as he looked at Astrid.

"I don't know .. How about we just sit at the docks since everyone's still at the square?"

"Sure!" And with that, they walked out the door hand-in-hand, leaving Toothless and Valka alone in the house.

They walked in a cheery kind of silence, enjoying each others' presence. Even though Hiccup would've thought today was bad, he knew that feeling when he woke up was a real feeling that something was going to happen today and that thing was going to be good. As they reached the docks, they picked a spot and sat down, their feet dangling above the water, hands interlocked. Astrid laid her head on his shoulder and stared looking at the moon across the horizon.

Hiccup pulled his right hand away from Astrid's and put it around her shoulder, then he put his left hand in place of where his right was, interlocked with Astrid's. "There, now this feels right." He said with a goofy little grin. Astrid smiled and kissed his chin.

"How long do you think they'll be partying?" Hiccup asked Astrid, who was slowly falling asleep.

"I don't know, just stay here." She said as she yawned and closed her eyes. Hiccup looked down to check on her. She was falling asleep, and she looked so peaceful, he thought. _How could a girl like her, not only be his but be able to wait for him to finally come out of the dark and finally into the light she brought into his life after tragedies like this happen? How can a girl like her wait around for 3 years, and still not be concerned that I haven't proposed yet? I'm going to marry this girl. I don't know how, when, or where. But I will. I've already done something stupid, and something crazy. Now, I'm going to do something worthwhile. _

He looked towards the horizon and watched the moon. He looked towards the sea and loved the way the moonlight reflected onto the ocean waves. It was beautiful. The ocean is always moving, but the moon's reflection stays there. It reminded of him and Astrid's relationship. There was always something going on, but one thing that remained. That one thing that stayed constant was them and he liked the thought of it.

After a few more minutes he heard Astrid start breathing a bit more heavily and more relaxed. He smiled at her and kissed the top of her head. He slowly got up and picked Astrid up in his arms and started to carry her. It was hard of course. She wasn't too big for him, but he wasn't the strongest and missing a leg wasn't exactly an advantage but he managed. He went the long way towards his house since he expected no one was home at Astrid's as he witnessed her entire family at the party and like all the other vikings, they really did party.

Hiccup opened the door slightly and walked up the steps carefully, one by one trying so hard to not make a noise. He opened the door to his room and laid her down on the bed. _She looked so peaceful and beautiful_. He pulled up the covers over her and adjusted the pillow a little to fit her position. He kissed her again on the forehead and went downstairs.

"Hiccup?" Valka said quietly.

"Mom? I thought you went to sleep." Hiccup answered back in a whisper

"I was going to, but something was bothering me."

Astrid woke up not too long after Hiccup laid her down in his bed. She looked around to take in her surroundings. _Hiccup's house, good._ She heard some talking coming from downstairs and quickly noted that it was Valka and Hiccup. She quietly got up and headed towards the opening of the staircase, but hid from view.

"What's up mom?"

"Well you said after the story, when Astrid finished saying her part of the flight, 'that's all we are."

"Yeah?"

"That's not true."

Hiccup looked at her puzzled. "What?"

"That's not all you two are together. You guys are something more."

"I'm sorry I'm still not understanding?"

Valka sighed. "Hiccup, what you said in the story happened by accident. You weren't supposed to meet Astrid there and she wasn't supposed to go on the flight. It just happened. You two being together, you aren't an accident. You're more than that. You're meant to be."

"I understand what you're saying mom, and I feel that way exactly but I'm still a little lo- .. "

Valka cut him off. "Hiccup, I'm saying marry her."

"Mom I want to. I know I do. I just don't know how."

At the sound of this Astrid gasped and excitement filled her and happiness and just any loving feel filled her.

"Did you hear that?" Hiccup asked as he looked at the staircase confused. "Nah, it's probably nothing."

Astrid let out her breath slowly, but it was still shaking. She couldn't stop holding in her smile after that. She quickly went back into Hiccup's room and before she went to the bed she looked at the picture Hiccup had sketched with Stoick, Valka, Hiccup, and her. _Hey, father-in-law._ She thought to herself and put herself in bed. She closed her eyes and thought of her life ahead, spending the rest of her life with Hiccup. Hiccup wanted her. He didn't want anyone else, he wanted her. She thought of living in this house, sleeping right next to Hiccup every night and waking up to him every morning. She fell asleep with happy thoughts and a smile across her face from ear-to-ear.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! I'm going to start expanding towards Ruffnut and Snotlout's love story soon!**


	6. War of My Life

**Thanks for all the support! Please leave more reviews and as always hope you liked the last chapter as well as this one :)!**

* * *

**This one is going to be with Snotlout and Ruffnut, just to give you a little insight on them. I just wanted to add a little "flare" to everything, so it's more a Snotlout kind of thing than Ruffnut. I just coupled them together. It's kind of that "off" chapter, but I tried. I don't know their characters all that well yet as compared to Hiccup and Astrid.**

**It's the next day.**

* * *

"That was when heck of a party." Snotlout said as he walked with Ruffnut.

"Yeah."

"So, uh, are you okay with the whole .. thing?" Snotlout asked Ruffnut.

"Yeah, what else were we going to do?"

"Yeah, that's true. No more getting compared to Hiccup for me, and no more getting compared to Astrid for you."

"I'm glad that's over." Ruffnut said with a smile. "Maybe .. it won't be so bad?" She said trying to sound a little hopeful, but not wanting to look at Snotlout.

"Uh huh .. Uh yeah." Snotlout replied, not sounding like his confident self. In fact he was terrified of the idea of being married. But he was even more terrified of the idea of his father looking down on him for not getting married. He rubbed off the thought. _I'm getting married now, I won't be a disappointed to my dad._

Ruffnut looked at Snotlout and thought of their past together. Not much interaction really, besides bickering, bad ideas, and the one time where she tried to bury him alive, until recently when he and Fishlegs were going after her and she didn't even bother giving either one of them a shot. And look where that ended up.

They walked along in silence until Ruffnut spoke up. "I wonder how Tuffnut's doing out on patrol with Fishlegs." It was Tuffnut's and Fishlegs' turn to patrol the islands for the week and they'll be back in two days.

"Probably fine." Was all Snotlout said.

"Uh, are you okay?" Ruffnut asked knowing all to well that even though they aren't a real couple like Astrid and Hiccup, she knew when Snotlout was acting up.

"I'm fine." Snotlout growled and he walked off. He was too deep in thought to really care about anything right now. He went from being terrified of the marriage life to already hating it, and it wasn't even official yet. _Why do I have to do this? Why does my dad always look down on me? I've done everything he's asked and now, getting married? Is that even fair?_

Ruffnut frowned as she watched her future husband stomp off.

"Trouble already?" Eret asked as he approached her, watching as Snotlout angrily walked further away.

"It's nothing." Ruffnut said as she walked away. _What did she do? It was his plan. What right does he have to get mad at her because he wanted to propose to finally make his dad proud?_ She was already getting mad at him and they weren't even official.

* * *

**Going to end this one here. I'm releasing another chapter tonight though so don't worry. Just wanted to give you guys a heads up on what's going on with the other characters, and if you can, leave on this one especially because I really want to know what you guys think of the situation (:  
**


	7. What You Wanted

**Hey you guys ~ Decided to focus more on Snotlout and Ruffnut for one more chapter before we get in with Hiccup's big idea about you know what ;)**. **I don't know if anyone has noticed but all these titles are from songs or are song titles and some of the lyircs is interwoven into the text that inspired me to write what I wrote. Just felt like pointing that out :P! Enjoy and leave some reviews please 333!**

**And don't ask why I chose pancakes. I didn't know what else to choose lol.**

* * *

Astrid woke up to the smell of pancakes. She smelled the wonderful aroma as it wafted into the room, eyes closed. Then she heard footsteps. At this, she opened her eyes, blinded by the sunlight peering into the room at first, and then she sat up. "Hey." Said a familiar voice standing in the hallway. "You ready for breakfast sleepyhead?" He said with a chuckle.

"I'll be down there in a second." Astrid replied to Hiccup as she looked at him with a smile. _I can get used to this._ Astrid thought to herself. She went to Hiccup's bathroom and washed up.

Downstairs, Hiccup and his mother set the table for the three of them and got some breakfast for Toothless. "Do her parents know she's here?" Valka asked Hiccup giving him a 'look.'

"Uh, of course mom!" Hiccup said sheepishly.

"I better not get into trouble for this Hiccup." She said with a stern look.

"It's okay, she's slept over before."

"Morning guys!" A cheery voice called down as Astrid made her way to the table.

"Good morning mi'lady!" Hiccup answered.

"Good morning sweetie." Valka replied.

The three of them ate breakfast and exchanged stories again, Valka of Hiccup as a babe from what she could remember and Astrid and Hiccup about their relationship and life together so far. They talked of the great adventures they went, as did Valka who talked about when she first entered the Bewilderbeast's island. "It was absolutely magnificent." she would say with amazement in her eyes as she thought back to the day she first entered.

When breakfast was over, Hiccup took the dishes to the sink and called Toothless down. "You want to go for a morning flight?" Hiccup asked Astrid.

"Nah, I'm good. I better get home and check with my mom and Stormfly. I'll see you later though." She said as she walked over to him and pecked him on the cheek. In return, he pecked her on the cheek.

"Bye." Valka and Hiccup said with a slight wave as she left the house.

~~~[Astrid]~~~

"Mom?" Astrid called as she walked into the house. She heard movement upstairs so she decided to investigate. She neared her mother's room and slightly opened the door, "Mom?"

Sprawled on the floor was her mother knocked out. Astrid giggled at the sight of her mother. She wasn't usually like this, but most vikings do love a good party every now and then. She walked over and kissed her mom on the cheek. She left the room and slowly and quietly closed the door. She made her way outside towards Stormfly's pen. "Hey, girl. How are you this morning?" She asked with a cheery smile as she fed Stormfly and scratched. "Who's a good girl?" she cooed to her dragon who squawked in agreement.

~~~[Hiccup]~~~

Hiccup was about to leave for a flight when he opened the door and was greeted by Gobber and a few other viking men. "We need to have a meeting about a few things." _Oh great._ Hiccup thought. "Okay, let's go." Hiccup said trying to sound enthusiastic.

~~~[Ruffnut/Astrid]~~~

While Astrid took care of Stormfly she noticed Ruffnut aimlessly walk into the Mead Hall with a weird expression on her face. Skeptical, she decided to take a closer look. She gave Stormfly another piece of chicken and scratched her one more time. "I'll see you later okay?" She said to her dragon and walked off towards the Mead Hall where Ruffnut was.

Ruffnut was sitting a table at the Mead Hall. _This is stupid and pointless. Who cares about love?_ Ruffnut thought to herself. _I don't need it. _She furrowed her brow and realized what she had just thought. _Wait .. what love? Why did I even call it love? This is all just happening to get our parents off our backs._ She sat there staring at the table for what seemed like forever until she was interrupted.

"Thinking about something?" Astrid asked as she approached Ruffnut and sat down across from her.

"No .. maybe. This love stuff is hard."

Astrid giggled, "What do you mean?"

"How do you know .. or like .. what is love?" Ruffnut looked at Astrid, with her normal confused face.

Astrid thought for a second. Quite frankly, she didn't have an exact definition. "I .. I don't know exactly. It's just this feeling you get when you're with someone and it's like .. indescribable."

".. So what is love?" Ruffnut asked, even more confused and a little bit frightened of Astrid.

~~~[Hiccup]~~~

Hiccup was rather surprised when the meeting let out extremely early, way earlier than usual. He was also surprised when it was just simple business. Hiccup thought about looking for Astrid to go on a flight but then decided against it. _Now is the perfect time._

He ran home as fast as his leg could carry him. It was the perfect time to get started on his proposal. If he was going to propose, he was going to go all out and it was going to be a total secret. He had about 2 hours before he had to be at the Academy with everyone else so he had to hurry. He ran inside, without even greeting his mother, and ran into his room. He sat down at his desk andtook out his sketch book. He ripped out pictures of Astrid that he had drawn, 7 in total. He set aside the picture he drew previously before the party and he started drawing a picture of Astrid. Not just any picture. It was a picture of her when she was flying Stormfly last night with her hands in the clouds full of joy.

~~~[Astrid/Ruffnut]~~~

"Think of it as ..." Astrid trailed off. She wasn't getting anywhere. She realized now that love isn't as simple as she thought it was or what it seemed like to her. Then all of a sudden she had her own question. "Why do you need to know?" She asked Ruffnut suspiciously.

"Nothing!" Ruffnut yelled at her before she stomped off. Astrid wasn't sure whether she was surprised at her response or confused about her answer. She shook it off and went to the arena early to practice with Stormfly before Hiccup and the others got there.

~~~[Ruffnut]~~~

_What does she know? She isn't in love. Or is she? She doesn't even know what love is, how could she be in love?_ Ruffnut had anger burning deep down in her now. She didn't even know why. _Am I in denial? Do I actually have something for Snotlout? No. Of course not! We don't know each other that well, or do we? All this thinking is hurting. I wish Tuffnut were back here. _At the last thought, she stood for a moment and looked at the sky, then she made a disgusted face and shook her head. _Not really._ But deep down she did miss her brother, and even deeper down, she was pretty sure she had some feelings for Snotlout, whether she wanted to believe it or not. _Snotlout didn't seem all that interested either, it's fine._ She thought to herself, to make herself feel better.

~~~[Snotlout]~~~

_Why am I even mad? Why do I feel sad that I blew up at Ruff? Well maybe it was uncalled for .. Maybe I should apologize .._ Snotlout contemplated to himself. He didn't mean to yell, it just felt .. right. He had asked his father and his father said it was normal. That's how all married couples fight. _But we aren't a couple, are we? _Snotlout kept asking himself this. He wishes Tuffnut were back already so he could talk to him because usually, they don't talk, they just cause trouble. He had already told Tuffnut his plan, who was surprisingly ecstatic about it. _He probably didn't even understand it._ Snotlout thought to himself. _Maybe I should ask Hiccup. He always knows what to do, and he knows about girls, a little. _Snotlout recalled the times where Hiccup would mess up and Astrid would make him regret it forever, but there was a difference in the way she picked on Hiccup as compared to her picking on others. _If Hiccup messed up with Astrid and he got out alive, he's got know something._ At the idea, seeming wonderful, Snotlout decided he'd talk to Hiccup about it.


	8. Losing My Mind

**Please leave reviews and hope you guys like it (:**

**Inspiration for this one was Forever and Always by Parachute as well as Distance by Christina Perri :)**

* * *

~~~[Hiccup/Snotlout]~~~

Hiccup checked the time and realized that if he didn't leave soon, he'd be late. _Just a little more._ He thought to himself as he continued drawing. He was just about done when he heard footsteps and someone opened the door, "Hiccup?" Snotlout asked.

"Snotlout!" Hiccup screamed as he quickly hid the drawing.

"Hey, uh I ne- .. " Snotlout cut himself off as he looked at Hiccup who looked like he was protecting a drawing and Snotlout wanted to know. "What's that?" He asked, gesturing to Hiccup's drawing.

"It's nothing. What do you want?" Hiccup asked angrily.

"I-I need help."

"With what?" Hiccup asked, still with a little bit of an irritated tone.

"Uh .. Ruffnut."

Hiccup's eyes widened and he softened up, then he started smiling. "Is Snotlout Jorgenson asking me, Hiccup the Useless for relationship advice?" Hiccup sneered. He was enjoying this.

"N-NO!" Snotlout said, too filled with pride.

"Oh, okay then. So what are you doing here?" Hiccup asked mockingly.

"I-I don't know. Never mind." Snotlout said in an angry tone and he stomped out.

Hiccup watched as Snotlout left and started feeling ashamed. Astrid hated it when Hiccup got mad like that, especially at Snotlout. "Wait, Snotlout!" Hiccup called after him. Snotlout stopped before he was about to exit. "I'll help you." Hiccup replied.

"Really?!" Snotlout's eyes widened but then he quickly shut it down. "I knew you would." He said and they both walked up to Hiccup's room. When they got in there, Hiccup sat at his desk while Snotlout stood near him. He was trying to see what Hiccup was drawing, but Hiccup had put it away after he left the room the first time.

"So what's wrong?" Hiccup asked as he turned around to face Snotlout.

"Do you love Astrid?" Snotlout said, as serious as he's ever looked.

"Wh-what?" Hiccup asked confused. "Er, yes. Well .. I don't know. Probably. There's just something about her that makes me happy when she's near me and she makes me laugh a certain way and I look at her differently than everyone else and .." Snotlout cut him off.

"Okay lover boy. I'll take that as a yes." Snotlout looked around the room and was silent for a few moments. Then he looked at Hiccup again straight in the eye and asked, "Do I love Ruffnut?"

Hiccup's face was a mixture of confusion and concern. "I-I don't know?" Was all Hiccup could say. He didn't understand where any of this was going.

"How do you NOT know if you love Astrid?" Snotlout asked growing more and more irritated.

"How does THAT have anything to do with you and Ruff?" Hiccup asked, growing agitated.

"Just tell if I do! J-Just how do you know if you love someone?"

Hiccup looked down at the floor and scratched the back of his neck. He was so confused and lost. "You know if you love someone by having a deeper connection with that person than everyone else."

Silence on Snotlout's end. He furrowed his brow. "What?"

"UGGHH." Hiccup groaned. "If you don't love her why did you propose!?" Hiccup screamed at him.

"I do love her!" Snotlout yelled back in defense then stopped at looked terrified at what he just said. _Did he just say that?! Did he just say that to Hiccup!? Is he being serious?_

Hiccup's eyes widened at the sound of this.

Snotlout looked around the room with a terrified face as if he were seeing ghosts all around him. He was breathing really heavily and he was freaking out.

"Snotlout! Calm down, it's okay!" Hiccup told him holding out his hands with his palms face up to try to calm Snotlout.

"Hiccup, what did I get myself into? I-I don't want to get married. It's not Ruffnut it's me. I-I'm not ready and I don't think she is either." Snotlout said, looking like he was going to break down.

Hiccup had never seen Snotlout so broken, but he knew how to fix it. "Snotlout, you're ready. You just don't think you are. Are you afraid of marriage? You're a viking warrior! You aren't allowed to be scared of anything!" Hiccup yelled at him, trying to get his confidence going.

"B-but .. " Was all Snotlout said as he looked up at Hiccup.

"Snotlout, look. It's obvious you care for her and as long as you care for her, you'll be fine." There was way more to that and Hiccup knew it. But he really wanted Snotlout out of his room as much as he wanted to help him. He figured that this would do both.

"I-I don't know about this .. " Snotlout said unconvinced.

"You just need to talk to her. If there's one thing I learned from getting into fights with Astrid, it's that talking fixes everything."

"That's cause you wouldn't stand a chance." Snotlout retorted.

_Aannnndd he's back_, thought Hiccup who was annoyed still but at least he was building Snotlout's confidence up, for now. "Just, just got and talk to her." Hiccup said, more annoyed than caring.

"You know what? I'll go up to her. But I won't talk to her. Talking is for wimps .. like YOU. I think I'll use actions instead of words." As he said that, he was in a lighter mood than he was before and he ran out of the house before Hiccup could even think about what was going to happen.

_Is that a bad thing he's using actions instead of words? He sounds stupid when he talks and his actions in certain situations are stupid too. I guess either or .._ Hiccup thought as he started to work on his drawing again, although it was 5 minutes before he had to be at the academy.

~~~[Astrid/Snotlout/Ruffnut]~~~

Astrid and Ruffnut were standing near their dragons while awaiting for Hiccup and Snotlout to arrive. They saw Snotlout enter the arena, just a few minutes before they were supposed to be there.

"Where's Hiccup?" Astrid asked, a little concerned about the huge grin on Snotlout's face. That could never mean anything good.

"Who cares?" Snotlout said as he landed and jumped off Hookfang.

"I DO!" Astrid shouted at Snotlout right before he ran over to Ruffnut. When he reached Ruffnut he grabbed her face and brought it to his and they kissed. Astrid was at a loss for words when she saw this. Her eyes were opened wide and she decided to turn around and stay near Stormfly.

5 minutes passed and they were still kissing. Things were getting too awkward. "Are you two done yet?! Where's Hiccup?" Astrid said getting irritated. Snotlout let go of Ruffnut for a second who was just as amazed and happy as he was.

"You and Hiccup can't have all the fun!" Snotlout shouted back and Ruffnut and Snotlout began kissing again. _This is too weird, too wrong. What has gotten into him?!_ Astrid thought. She turned her head as she saw a black figure in the sky, knowing it was Hiccup and he dove through the entrance.

"Hey everyone I'm sorry I was la-" Hiccup cut himself off when he saw Ruffnut and Snotlout. "Uhhh .. what is going on there?" He asked Astrid quietly and extremely puzzled, who only shook her head in response.

"Ahhhh" Snotlout sighed as he and Ruffnut finally split apart. Ruffnut's face was just as happy as Snotlout's but her's you can tell she was a lot more confused than he was.

"I told you actions are better than words you dweeb!" Snotlout yelled at Hiccup who in return, had no response besides a shrug and a shake of his head.

"Today we are going to .. " Hiccup trailed off. He was still very much puzzled at the sight he just saw and the words that were spoken to him. "Uh, actually, the rest of the day is cancelled. You can all go home now .. " He said.

"What?" Was everyone's response, all a bit irritated.

"What's the point in having the Academy today if you were going to cancel it?" Snotlout jeered.

"Uh .. I uh .. plans change." Hiccup stammered out. He realized the rest of today could be a perfect opportunity for him to finish all his drawings and talk to his mom about the proposal. Sure it was a little unprofessional, but it was only 4 of them here out of the 6. Snotlout and Ruffnut, although annoyed, left the arena together hand-in-hand.

_Things weren't so bad after all._ Both Ruffnut and Snotlout thought at the same time as they left the other couple in the arena.

"Okay .. well then. Since we have the day togeth-" Hiccup cut Astrid off.

"I'm sorry Astrid I can't. I'm busy right now. Maybe later?" Hiccup asked hopeful.

"Busy with what? Astrid asked confused. He usually tells her everything, it's odd he was being so secretive. _Could he be working on the proposal?_ At the thought Astrid's mood lightened up and she allowed Hiccup to go no further questions. "Never mind that question! You're right you're probably busy being the chief and all that stuff so you go on ahead okay Hiccup?" She said too cheery.

"Uh .. alright?" He replied back and was extremely lost. "Uh, bye." He pecked her on her lips and he flew off on Toothless.

Astrid walked over to Stormfly and scratch her on the back of her neck. "Can you believe it girl? I'm getting married." Astrid said to her dragon who only squawked in reply and cocked her head.

~~~[Fishlegs/Tuffnut]~~~

"Where are we?" Tuffnut asked as he looked around. They got attacked by the Screaming Death, whom Tuffnut wanted to touch but Fishlegs wouldn't allow it and pulled him out of there.

"I-I don't know. We lost the map. This isn't good, this isn't good, this isn't good They'll be expectin-"

"Would you shut up? We'll be fine. You've got me. The finest survivalist Berk has to offer." Tuffnut said as he rode on Torch, the Typhoomerang, since Barf and Belch had to stay on Berk with Ruffnut.

"Uh, that's not much." Fishlegs replied sounding not too convinced and very scared.

* * *

**I'll write another chapter later tonight! Let me know what you guys thinks! Reviews please (:?**


	9. Somewhere Only We Know

**Hey you guys! Here's the new chapter just as I promised. I'll probably be extending this a lot further than I had imagined since you guys want more and I have yet to finish the story! Hope you like this chapter and as always, please leave a review c:**

* * *

After sitting at his desk drawing about 2 more pictures, one of Astrid and one of him and Astrid, Hiccup decided to take a break and spend some time in the forest. He decided to go picking for flowers to set on Stoick's statue that was built for in honor of him. As Hiccup neared the forest, Astrid caught sight of him. At first she was going to call him but stopped herself. _Maybe he was getting something for the proposal._ Astrid thought as she followed him into the forest. Ever since she eavesdropped on the conversation she's been thinking everything Hiccup's been doing was for the proposal because knowing Hiccup, he liked to go out of his way, especially for her. As he followed him, she hid behind a tree and noticed he was picking gorgeous flowers of all sorts; lilies, roses, daisies, primroses, etc.

After grabbing a bundle of them, Hiccup decided it was enough. He bundled them together neatly with a thin piece of string and walked out of the forest just as Astrid darted out of his sight. Astrid watched as Hiccup walked away from her carrying the beautiful flowers in his hand. She smiled at him.

~~~[Ruffnut/Snotlout]~~~

As they sat on the beach in silence enjoying each others' company, Ruffnut decided to break it. "So, what was all that and this about?" She asked, still not 100% convinced she felt anything.

"What do you mean? We're a couple so we have to do the couple stuff, right?" Snotlout said, although it was clear he wasn't so sure of himself after all.

"Well yeah, but before .."

"That was before. That was before I talked to Hiccup who gave me stupid advice so I changed it up and made it great advice."

"Oh, nice .. " Was all Ruffnut could say. She wasn't quite sure where this was leading but she was sure she was actually enjoying the idea of them being together. _Maybe this was what Astrid meant_, she thought to herself. "So what happened with your dad?"

Earlier today, Snotlout got into a fight with his dad about Hiccup again. "The same old comparison to Hiccup." Snotlout said as he looked at the ground. "Why can't you be more like Hiccup? Even though he's a scrawny kid, he's still got more brains than you. He stills know how to train dragons better than you." Snotlout said as he mocked his father's voice.

"Oh, that sucks. If it helps, my parents are still bagging on me about the same thing but with Astrid."

"I thought your parents finally let that get go." Snotlout said as he looked at her quizzically.

"So did I." She said as she looked at the sand bringing her knees to her chest.

"It's going to be alright you know? As long as you got me and I got you .. " Snotlout trailed off as he looked out at the sea. He could feel her staring at him with a smile on her face but he didn't look. He was still scared, but he felt so happy. He didn't know why, but he just felt happy in this moment like it was something you'd see in a snow globe.

"Thanks." Ruffnut finally said and kissed Snotlout on his cheek and turned away to look at the docks on the opposite side, trying to hide her blush. Snotlout was also looking away towards the mountains to hide himself blushing.

~~~[Hiccup/Astrid]~~~

Astrid walked up to Hiccup as she saw him near the statue of his father but she stopped for a moment to watch him and give him some space. Hiccup sat at his dad's statue and looked up at him, with Toothless right next to Hiccup. "How do you become someone that great, that brave, that selfless?" Hiccup asked as he scratched Toothless behind his ear and look at him as if he were asking him the question. Toothless gurgled and put his head on Hiccup's lap. ".. I guess you just have to try .. " he said answering his own question as he closed his eyes picturing his dad. Toothless licked Hiccup's face to try to cheer his owner up. "Euugghh, Toothless!" He groaned as he tried to rub it off.

"Hey .." Astrid said as she walked up to where Hiccup was sitting and sat down next to him. She put her hand in his and she looked at the statue and noticed at the base of it, there were the flowers she had seen Hiccup picking in the forest. _How could I be so blinded and selfish? Why am I thinking everything Hiccup is doing is for me? _Astrid felt instantly ashamed.

"You okay?" Hiccup asked, with a concerned look on his face as he eyed Astrid.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied back with a smile. "Hiccup, you don't have to be like your father. He was a great man, a great chief. He was great, brave, and selfless." She said looking at him. "But you are too." She kissed Hiccup on his cheek then started spitting. "Hiccup! You could've told me Toothless licked your entire face!" She said a little disgusted as she tried to wipe it off from her lips to get the taste and feel off of it. "You know I hate it when this happens."

"Oh trust me, I know." Hiccup said with a laugh as he recalled all those times Astrid hit him for letting her kiss him with dragon saliva all over him.

"Haha, very funny." And she playfully smacked him. "But I'm being serious Hiccup."

"About the whole hating me for letting you kiss me with dragon saliva?" Hiccup asked a little concerned.

"No you bonehead! About you being like your dad." She then began braiding the back of his hair.

"You know I hate it when you do that .. " He said irritated.

"And you know I hate getting dragon spit all over my mouth." She shot back.

" .. fine." He said defeated as he looked back up at Stoick's statue. They sat together in silence and as they sat Hiccup finally pieced together exactly what he'd do for the proposal. Needing an excuse to leave Hiccup looked around and noticed the sun. It was setting. "Hey, Astrid."

"Yeah?"

"I gotta go. I'm going to talk to my mom, see how she's doing now that family left."

"Oh, uh okay." Astrid was surprised at this request. Usually they'd go together or he'd offer to walk her home, but he didn't do either of this. Toothless and Hiccup left and she sat there, still feeling and tasting the saliva of Toothless on her lips.

~~~[Hiccup/Valka]~~~

Hiccup ran inside and opened the door with excitement. "MOM! I HAVE IT!" Hiccup yelled with enthusiasm.

"Calm down son!" Valka said joyfully. Her spirits have been picked up ever since Stoick's family left and they stopped judging her from afar. "What's the matter?"

"Mom! I got it! I know how to propose to Astrid!" Hiccup said gleefully. "It's PERFECT!"

"Oh my! Now what in Odin's are you going to do?" Valka asked her son with wide eyes. She wanted to know what perfect plan her son had conjured up for his beloved girlfriend. She was exited and happy. More excited and happy than she'd ever been in awhile.

"Okay, okay, okay. Well first, I'm going to finish the drawings. After I finish them, I'm going to lay them out in the words, 'marry me?' on the cliff where we would sometimes go together. Then I'm going to have Toothless write the words, 'Will you' with a tree trunk .."

"A tree trunk? Write?" Valka asked.

"Yes, mom. I've seen him do it!" Hiccup said excitedly. "I'm not done yet!"

Valka smiled at her son's enthusiasm, "Go on .." she pressed him.

"Then I'm going to get some torches and put them on the ground so she can read out the words. And when that's all done, I'm going to go to her house with a single flower, a red rose, and ask her to go on a night flight with me. Then when she gets on Toothless, we're going to recreate the stunts Toothless the first time Astrid ever flew him. Then, we'll go on the romantic flight, just like we did the first time we flew on him together. And when we're done with the flight, Toothless will fly over to the cliff where the proposal will be." Hiccup sounded so confident and so enthusiastic. He had a grin from ear-to-ear and he was had pure happiness on him.

Valka loved the idea. It sounded so blissful and romantic and just perfect. "That sounds, amazingly beautiful Hiccup and I know she will say yes." She put her hand and cupped it on his cheek like she did the first time she saw him when she was with the Bewilderbeast. Hiccup smiled at the gesture and the two embraced in a hug.

That night when Hiccup finished the drawings and went to sleep, he thought of his future life with his future family in their future home and his future wife being the first thing he see everyday and the last thing he sees every night.

~~~[Astrid]~~~

Astrid laid in bed. She wasn't really sure what to make of Hiccup's behavior. _Has she been reading all the signs wrong? Sure he wanted to propose, he said that himself, but that doesn't mean he is anytime soon._ Astrid closed her eyes and tried to imagine her future with Hiccup and it seemed perfect and blissful, but then her thoughts became troubled._ Was it too perfect and too blissful?_ Doubt set into her mind as she lay in her bed staring at her ceiling wondering if she's just getting worked up over nothing.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter and stay tuned for the next one (:!  
**


	10. Loving Can Hurt Sometimes

**Back with a new chapter and more inspiration (:! Hope you guys like it. This wasn't how I planned it'd go at first but I decided on something different. We'll be introducing Heather in this chapter ;), but don't worry! Everything will end happily and peacefully and better than before. **

* * *

The next morning Hiccup got up early and woke Toothless up for his morning ride. At first Toothless wasn't too happy about getting up earlier, but soon gave way into a flight. As they soared through the sky, Hiccup spotted a familiar ship. _Heather?!_ Toothless and Hiccup landed on the docks just as they pulled in. "H-hey Heather." Hiccup said as he greeted her. He was going in for a wave but was pulled into a hug instead.

"Hey Hiccup, I'm so so sorry about your loss." Heather said as she pulled him in tighter, as if the tighter she pulled him, she'd take away his sadness and grief.

At the mention of his father, he softened up and hugged her back. "Thanks." was all he managed to reply.

Toothless nudged in between Heather and Hiccup and Heather smiled down at Toothless who gave what seemed like a smile to Heather. She pet him, which Toothless enjoyed. Hiccup smiled at their interaction and let his mind wander for a little and then he realized something. _Heather can help me with the proposal! She'd help him._

"Hey Heather, do you mind helping me with something?" Asked Hiccup.

"Yeah, sure of course Hiccup. Anything. I owe you my life for saving my parents and I." she replied back

"Come with me .. " Hiccup said as he motioned her to follow and the two walked off towards the forest with Toothless following right next to Hiccup.

It's hard not to see Hiccup their new chief as well as his rare Night Fury, but seeing Heather with them was just frosting on the cake. So when Astrid spotted them as soon as she woke up, she wasn't too happy. _HEATHER? WHAT?! _Astrid thought as she saw them walk right past their house before she got out. "Is this seriously happening .." She mumbled to herself. It was worst enough that she didn't feel too good about the proposal, it's worst that Heather is back, and of course, she's with Hiccup as soon as she got here. Astrid sighed and rage swelled up in her as she marched off to see Stormfly.

~~~[Snotlout]~~~

Snotlout was walking around the village. He didn't know what he wanted to do but he knew he wanted to be with Ruffnut. There just something about her. Then as he walked, he spotted Hiccup enter the forest with Heather and Toothless. _Ooh, she's back? I knew she'd be back .. No wait. Stop it Snotlout. _Sure he found Heather very attractive, but there was something about thinking that that felt wrong to him now. _Ruffnut wouldn't like this .. _Was the first thing Snotlout thought as he continued walking around the village then Snotlout's eyes widened, _and neither would Astrid._ He wasn't going to do anything, no of course not. That was way too much. But he wouldn't mind watching how this all plays out, and neither would Ruffnut. _I know what we're going to do today_ he thought to himself, as he walked to find Ruffnut, waiting for Astrid to confront Hiccup.

~~~[Astrid/Ruffnut/Snotlout/Hiccup/Heather]~~~

"Sorry I'm late again guys. We were working on something an- " Hiccup said as he and Heather got off Toothless before he was cut off.

"Working on what?" Astrid said tensely with her hands on her hips and her eyebrow raised. As this started, Snotlout nudged Ruffnut and he smiled at her and pointed and she nodded her again in agreement with a smile. Before they turned back to watch the fight unfold, Snotlout put his hand in Ruffnut's and they smiled at each other at this.

"Uh .. we were working on uhh .. outfits!" Hiccup said as he smiled sheepishly. "I know it's really embarrassing .. "

"Hiccup I know when you're lying so don't even start." Astrid was glaring at Hiccup and Heather. "And don't even try the outfit thing again. Last time you said that it was a dragon and back then, dragons weren't all that popular."

"Look Astrid I know it looks really bad bu-" Hiccup was about to say something before he was again cut off.

"Save it. I don't want to hear it now. Get on with the lesson." Astrid said angrily and turned her head to Stormfly. _Yup, that proposal isn't coming anytime soon, _Astrid thought to herself.

After the lesson, Astrid left immediately, not wanting to hear anything from Hiccup anymore, not wanting to see him at all. Hiccup tried to chase after her before she flew too far away to turn back but she ignored him.

Heather walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "Hiccup she'll be okay. Once she see's what you've got planned, I'm sure any girl would say yes, let alone Astrid, a girl you've spent years with. Once we find this specific rose you're looking for, everything will be set." Heather looked him in his green eyes and smiled.

"You think?" Hiccup asked looking back at her with a determined face.

"Yes." She said with a nod.

Hiccup was hoping she'd say 'I know' cause that's what Astrid would say. But she isn't Astrid. He looked out to the sea the direction Astrid left and pursed his lips.

~~~[Astrid]~~~

Astrid flew around the sky. She was far from Berk, far from Hiccup, far from Heather. "Heather cannot be trusted and I don't see why Hiccup's with her!" Astrid yelled and screamed at no one at all besides the clouds. Stormfly looked at her rider who quickly put her hand her dragons neck as to say, 'its okay.'

"She has an ulterior motive. I know it. And I will find out. And when I do, Hiccup will get one heck of a beating for trusting her again!" she yelled again. She really wanted to get her axe and go into the forest to hit some trees but she couldn't and she wouldn't. She wanted to avoid Hiccup and Heather, and for all she knows they could be together in that very forest right this second in her spot with her trees. The thought of it just made her cringe.

~~~[Snotlout/Ruffnut]~~~

"That. Was. AWESOME." Ruffnut said excitedly.

"Yeah, but I still wish Astrid would've gone after Heather or Hiccup. That, would be great!" Snotlout said laughing.

"Aw man, I wish!" Ruffnut said back a little disappointed at the thought that didn't happen.

The couple were walking towards the beach again, in the same spot they were last time. This was becoming their spot and they liked it.

"So .. are things any better with your parents?" Snotlout asked as they sat down.

"No, not really. You?"

"Nope. It's kind of miserable in that house with my father, you know?" Snotlout said a little saddened that his dad wasn't happy with what he's becoming to be.

"Same here, but you know, at least we're together?" Ruffnut said back to Snotlout. It worked last time to cheer each other up, so maybe it'll work again.

"Yeah." Snotlout said with a smile. "We can be miserable together." He said, then thought about what he just said. "Wait, that sounded bad .. "

"It sounded fine to me." Ruffnut smiled at him and looked over to face him and he did the same. They both leaned in for a kiss.


	11. Broken Crown

**Who's ready for another chapter ;D? This is going to mainly be a Hiccstrid chapter as will most the others. I'll add Tuffnut and Fishlegs in soon, so don't worry! And for all those who ship Heather with someone .. c: **

**It's Ruffnut's and Snotlout's wedding day! This is during their reception afterwards.**

* * *

"Isn't this great?" Snotlout asked as he sat next to Ruffnut while he sat at the big table on stage where Hiccup usually sat and Ruffnut was where Astrid usually sat.

"Yeah." Ruffnut said as she looked around in amazement with a blush on her face. She found Snotlout's hand underneath the table and put her's in his. They both smiled at each other.

"I'm actually really glad our parents forced us to find someone otherwise I wouldn't here, with you, right now." Snotlout said.

All Ruffnut could so was smile. She was blushing a lot and her face was getting an obvious shade of red. Snotlout leaned over and kissed her cheek which made the crowd go wild, although some people were enjoying the food and dance more. Snotlout and Ruffnut both giggled and they held each others' hands tighter.

Astrid was sitting alone at a table by herself drinking a cup of mead. She was eying the Haddock's table where Heather was at with Valka, but not Hiccup. She found this really suspicious and she started looking around the party for that tall scrawny boy. It's hard not to miss him in this sea of buff vikings, but he was no where to be seen.

Astrid finished her cup of mead when she heard a familiar voice in a panicked voice "Astrid?!"

She turned around to face the man who called her, "Yes, Eret?"

"Hiccup needs your help. He told me to get you .. I-I think he's in trouble. He's at this cove in the forest. He said you'd know where it is." Eret said, with panic written all over his face. Even this big man was scared of whatever was wrong with Hiccup.

Astrid, terrified out of her mind, shot up and grabbed Eret's wrist and was dragging him towards the cove. "Wh-where are we going?! I need to go tell Gobber, Valka, Snotlout, someone! We need reinforcements! They got Toothless!" Eret yelled as he pulled his hand back away from Astrid, who had a mighty strong grip on his wrist.

"Wha- Fine!" Astrid yelled. She didn't have time to think she was in panic mode. _Is it Dagur? Is it Alvin? Is it another dragon?_ Astrid ran for her life into the forest and towards the cove.

"Hiccup?!" Astrid screamed.

* * *

**Ending it here. Sorry for the short chapter ~ I'll make it up with the next one. Don't worry :P.**


	12. Something's Not Right Here

**Thanks for the reviews and I hope you guys liked the cliffhanger I put in there ;). This chapter will focus on Fishlegs and Tuffnut and give you a background story ~**

* * *

Eret followed Astrid as she entered the forest. Not too close, not too far away and he checked to make sure he didn't step on a twig or a branch. He smiled to himself when he heard Astrid scream for Hiccup. Although it wasn't the best idea Hiccup could ever have, scaring his girlfriend like that and of all people his girlfriend Astrid, it was kind of cute, he had to admit.

What he didn't understand was, where was Hiccup? Hiccup had told him to get Astrid and make it look like something happened to him and that's when Hiccup was supposed to fly in to get Astrid and put her in a tree to 'let him explain.'

But it didn't happen.

~~~[Tuffnut/Fishlegs]~~~

"We've been flying for hours. We've got to land, Meatlug can't take anymore." Fishlegs said as he patted Meatlug for encouragement. "Don't worry girl, just a little further and then we can get you as many rocks as you want." He said encouragingly and Meatlug made a noise in agreement.

"It's not my fault your stupid dragon can't fly that long." Tuffnut said, unamused.

"She can't help it! She's a gronkle!" Fishlegs fought back. "Don't listen to him. You're the best dragon I could ever want." Fishlegs said, again encouraging Meatlug to press on.

"Ugh, whatever." Tuffnut said. "Look! Let's land there!" He pointed out a small island barely visible through the clouds.

"Yeah, okay we can do it. Right girl?" Fishlegs asked his dragon with hope. With that, they made their way to the island.

As the two riders and their dragons neared the island, they found an abandoned ship. "Oh cool!" Tuffnut said as he pointed it out and directly flew straight for it

"Tuffnut!" Fishlegs called as he followed him down.

The two landed on the beach and Tuffnut was already dismounting Torch to check out the ship. It didn't look shipwrecked but it did look abandoned. "Wait!" Fishlegs called after him as he followed.

The two of them were about to walk into the ship right then until Savage came out. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked with his men already armed around Tuffnut and Fishlegs. They heard the dragons and turned around to see they were also trapped as well.

"Uh, n-n-nothing sir. Just checking out your lovely ship. Oh it looks great and nicely sanded down." Fishlegs said as he touched the surface of it, although it gave him splinters. "Looks like we'll be going now. Haha, bye!" He said nervously as he turned around to leave with Tuffnut.

"Not so fast there boys. Why don't you stay and chat with us Savages?" Savage asked with a voice that didn't sound too welcoming.

"Wait, aren't you Savage? Does that mean there are more of you? So there's more than one Savage here?" Tuffnut asked as he turned around to face Savage, with a clueless yet excited face?

"Ughh .. " moaned Savage as he did a little facepalm towards Tuffnut. "Why of all people it's you .."

"Why of all people? What about you? Why of all people is it you? Or is it supposed to be them? Or is it of all people why us?" Tuffnut asked as if he were interrogating him.

"What? That doesn't even ma-" Savage was cut off.

"Tuffnut let's go!" Fishlegs said urgently as he started walking away towards the dragons. "If you don't mind I think we'll be leaving with our dragons now .. " he said, although you can hear he was terrified. _I wish Hiccup were here, or Astrid, or Ruffnut, or even Snotlout!_

"Get 'em." Savage said demanded and his men, Savages, jumped to them and captured them as well.

~~~[Alvin/Savage/Dagur]~~~

"Got them!" Savage said as he landed on the docks of Outcast Island.

"Perrrfeccttt." Alvin said as he stepped forward to see the cargo. And he was stunned at what he saw. Tuffnut and Fishlegs walked out off the ship with their heads down, not wanting to look at Alvin. "I didn't ask for this! I ASKED FOR DAGUR!" Alvin boomed loudly.

Fishlegs and Tuffnut were surprised to see this response. "Hey! What's wrong with us?!" Tuffnut yelled back, obviously offended.

"Shut up." Alvin said menacingly, and Tuffnut for once, obeyed.

Just then, Alvin and Savage looked as another ship landed nearby. "Greeting .. Outcasts." Dagur said in a threatening voice as he jumped off the ship to greet his ex-ally.

"Dagur." Alvin said, almost in a whisper.

"So, I heard you have a Skrill, and I'm ready to make a proposition for ya .. " At that moment, his troops pushed Hiccup as he walked slowly off the boat.

Savage, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs were extremely surprised to see Hiccup, but Alvin wasn't.

"HICCUP!" Fishlegs and Tuffnut both yelled only to be shut down by Alvin.

"SHUT UP!" Alvin yelled at them.

"Unload the Night Fury too! Now," Dagur said, "Where. Is. The. Skrill?" he asked once again, even more terrifyingly, obviously losing his patience. Dagur had already known the Night Fury won't listen to him because of the bond with Hiccup, but he also knew that Alvin wanted Hiccup to train his dragons and if the Night Fury is safe, Hiccup is safe, and that means his chances at getting the Skrill were also. But there were somethings he didn't know. He didn't know that Alvin was betraying him because Dagur did it once before. He didn't know that Alvin also didn't care for Hiccup and capturing him anymore ever since that night he and Stoick had made up.

Alvin pointed at three of his men who were armed. "Sir, we will take you to see the Skrill." They responded as they looked at Dagur.

"Ahh, perfect .. " He said and he laughed his menacing laugh as he followed the three men along with three of his own men. Now all that was left was Hiccup, Tuffnut, Fishlegs, Toothless, Alvin, Savage, Alvin/Savage's men, and Dagur's men.

As Alvin saw that Dagur left he lifted his hand up and made a fist signaling his men to attack. Alvin and Savage along with their troops attacked Dagur's men who were not only unprepared but also unaware at the treachery.

Alvin walked up to Hiccup and his Night Fury, who growled at him. Alvin looked at the Night Fury, then back at Hiccup."I'll help you, if you help me."

"Wh-what? Why are you doing this?" Hiccup asked, confused as ever.

"Because you're dad would." Alvin simply replied as he cut off the rope that secured Hiccup's hands and his dragon.

Toothless was about to attack when Hiccup signaled him to stop. Hiccup looked up at the might strong man who he once feared and hated, to see that even behind all this, he wasn't so bad in the end. He nodded his head and ran towards Fishlegs and Tuffnut.

"What's going on?!" They both asked.

"I like it." Tuffnut said after that.

"No time to explain, we fight off Dagur's men got it?" Hiccup said as he untied them.

Hiccup and Toothless started firing at Dagur's ship while Tuffnut and Fishlegs helped in hand-to-hand combat as soon as Dagur ran back.

"THERE IS NO SKRI-!" He stopped as he took in the sight. Alvin and Hiccup's forces were attacking him. He quickly ran over and tried to fend them off but they were too strong together. "RETREAT!" Dagur yelled as he jumped onto one of his ships and they began sailing away.

After the battle, Hiccup flew towards Alvin. "Let me take you back to Berk." Alvin said as he looked at Hiccup with no emotion.

"Why?" Hiccup asked, not fully understanding Alvin's motives here.

"Because I want Berk to see that I am no longer a traitor to them. And plus, you guys can't fly back altogether. You only have your dragon!" Alvin said as he pointed that out, which got Hiccup thinking.

~~~[Astrid/Eret/Heather/Valka(During everything that happened above)]~~~

"HICCUP!" Heather yelled as she frantically searched through the forest with Astrid searching next to her.

"There!" Astrid yelled as she pointed out obvious markings of a struggle. She put her hand to the ground and traced around the edges of a dragon paw, obviously Toothless'. "It's .. It's Toothless'." She said, trying to hold back a cry. Astrid didn't cry often, but knowing that Toothless couldn't even get away from what got Hiccup, she was already fearing the worst.

Heather ran over to Astrid where she sat near Toothless' foot marking. "It's, it's going to be okay." Heather said as gently as she could, even though she, herself was also thinking the worst.

"It's all your fault! Every time you come here you always bring bad luck with you. For all we know you could've arranged all this!" Astrid yelled, accusing Heather.

"ASTRID! What are you talking about?!" Heather yelled back at her. She was taken aback at her accusations and was starting to get offended. "I know you get jealous when you see me and Hiccup but that doesn't mean I planned any of this!" She yelled back to shut Astrid up.

Astrid was about to throw her axe at her until Eret grabbed Astrid's arm back. "Astrid!" Eret yelled. "I know you're mad and I know you're scared but blaming each other won't help!"

Astrid was beginning to get fed up. She had it with these people. If she was going to find Hiccup, it was going to be by herself. She looked around at the three if the who were looking at her. "Stormfly!" Astrid called as her Deadly Nadder landed near her. "I'm going to find Hiccup myself." And with that she flew off, not giving Eret, Valka, or Heather to say anything back.

~~~[Astrid/Eret/Heather/Valka/Fishlegs/Tuffnut/Hiccup/Alvin/Savage/Snotlout/Ruffnut(After everything that happened above || Everyone at the reception is already too hammered to notice anything going on now. It's been hours since it started.)]~~~

Astrid finished circling around the island a few times and was just about to head out and check the other islands before she spotted a ship nearing the beach. "Is that an Outcast ship?!" She whispered to herself. "Down there girl!" She pointed down towards the beach where the ship was for Stormfly who began descending.

Snotlout and Ruffnut ditched their own reception to get to 'their' spot on the beach until the realized there was a ship docked on it. And at closer inspection they found out it was the Outcast ship. "We need to get Hiccup and Astrid." Ruffnut whispered to Snotlout.

"No. This is our village. We can do this. He wouldn't attack like this, would he?" Snotlout said as he started parading down towards the beach, closely followed by Ruffnut who was still very unsure.

"Snotlout look!" Ruffnut said as she pointed at Astrid nearing the beach. Snotlout looked and nodded his head. _The more the merrier._

* * *

**I separated everything just so it'll make it easier on you guys when reading it so you know that it's on someone elses' perspective in the group.**

* * *

As Astrid got closer to the ship, she was about to attack the sale until she noticed Hiccup on the deck of the ship with Tuffnut and Fishlegs. "HICCUP?!" She yelled as she dismounted her dragon and began running.

"Astrid!" He yelled back as he started running off the ship towards her with Toothless closely following behind him.

* * *

"Wait a second. Hiccup? with Alvin?" Snotlout asked Ruffnut who looked just as confused as he was until she heard a familiar voice.

"SIS!"

"TUFFNUT!?" She yelled as he started running towards her. When he met up with her, they banged heads together and they looked like they were extremely dizzy, but Snotlout look a lot dizzier than the did.

"What's going on?!" He demanded only to see Fishlegs running off the ship greeted by Meatlug his gronkle who found her way home along with Torch.

* * *

Hiccup ran straight into Astrid's embrace and he hugged her as tight as he could. "Tonight was abso-" He was about to say but he got cut off.

Astrid let go of him and she punched him on the arm as hard as she could. "THAT'S for scaring me" she said, then she punched him not as hard but still hard into his stomach which made him wince, "THAT'S for getting me mad at you about Heather and not explaining anything." Then before Hiccup could speak n his defense, she put her hands around his face and pulled his into hers as hard as she could where they kissed passionately, then she let go. "And this is for coming back safe and for me being the first person you're looking for." Which only made Hiccup smile ear-to-ear and he grabbed her in closer for another kiss.

* * *

As all this unfolded, Eret, Valka, Heather, Savage, and Alvin appeared on the beach.

"What?!" Eret yelled questioningly.

"ALVIN?!" Valka gasped as well as Heather.

"Well isn't this a lovely sight?" Alvin said.

"It is." Savage agreed as they both looked at everything going on.

* * *

When Astrid and Hiccup finally let go, everyone neared towards Hiccup for answers, while Savage and Alvin watched the scene unfold before them. "This'll be interesting." said Alvin.

"Loverboy! What happened?!" Snotlout was the first to ask as he made his way past everyone, who was also expecting the same answer.

"Well .. I was at the cove when Dagur captured me." Hiccup began only to hear a couple of gasps.

"Dagur?" Astrid asked.

"Yup, Dagur. Then he took me and Toothless onto his ship and took me to Alvin. I don't know how, but Tuffnut and Fishlegs were there captured as well but by Savage and Alvin." Everyone was extremely confused at this and wanted to know more. "Dagur told me and Toothless to get out and we did. Then he was going to trade us for his Skrill that he thought Alvin had." Hiccup took a breath. "But I guess Alvin tricked him and I helped him fight Dagur off for him to retreat and then he took me back to Berk."

"But why?" Astrid asked looking puzzled.

"I don-" Hiccup said but was cut off by Alvin.

"Allow me." He said, "Dagur had already turned his back on me once, and I wasn't going to let him do that to me again. So with that, I organized a scheme to get him to capture Hiccup in return for a Skrill that wasn't there. I sent Savage out to capture Dagur and his men, but he ended up bringing back those two," He said as he pointed to Tuffnut and Fishlegs. "So we decided to join forces together to defeat Dagur."

"Okay wait, so .. Alvin is a good guy now?" Snotlout asked, even more confused.

"Yeah, is he?" Ruffnut asked, eying him.

"Nope. But for tonight, I will be. But I shall probably head back now. Dagur will be on the move. Make sure to keep your sights up." Alvin said as he and Savage both turned around to leave.

"Wait!" Hiccup said as he stopped them. "I-I just .. Thank you." He managed and he received a nod from Alvin and a smile from Savage as they entered their ship.

* * *

Eret didn't understand a thing that was going on, but he stood there, still trying to grasp the idea of what happened.

* * *

Valka, who had enough excitement for the three days wanted to go home. Not only did Alvin remind her of Stoick because they were so close before Stoick got chief, but she didn't even want to think Alvin was still here. She started walking home when she was stopped by Hiccup.

"Mom? Are you okay?" Hiccup asked concerned.

She smiled at him and kissed him on his head. "Yes sweetie I am. I'm glad you're safe and I just need some time to think. That was Alvin?" She asked, expressing her confused self.

Hiccup smiled and nodded his head. He realized now that she was there when Alvin betrayed Stoick.

* * *

"I-I don't even want to think about this .. " Snotlout said as he started looking anywhere but where the ship was sailing off to.

"Oh!" Ruffnut said. "Meet your brother-in-law!" She said as she put her arms around Snotlout.

"That's awesome dude!" Tuffnut said happily. "Too bad I already knew." he said again, in a bored tone.

"Wha-what?!" Ruffnut asked, appalled. "You knew and you didn't tell me?!"

"Well yeah. He had to ask someone for an opinion." Tuffnut said, thinking his sister was an idiot. The two of them then began arguing as Snotlout watched his wife and his brother-in-law. He didn't really know what to do here.

* * *

"Hey Fishlegs." Heather said as she walked next to him. "I-I'm glad you're okay." She said as she blushed to look at him.

"Oh hey Heather!" Fishlegs said excitedly. "Thanks .. " He said nervously with red all over his face. He looked down at the ground and started scratching the back of his neck. Meatlug, sensing what was going on, pushed Fishlegs closer to Heather, urging him to get closer because it was okay.

"Meatlug no, stop!" Fishlegs said as he tried to back up and push his dragon away.

"No, no. It's okay. I kind of like it." Heather said as she got closer which only made Fishlegs blush a little more.

"Okay, maybe you can keep doing that." Fishlegs said to Meatlug and he stopped resisting the force of his dragon.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! I apologize that it was all jumbled up ;x. Stay tuned for the next chapter! **


	13. It's About Time

**Thanks for all the reviews guys ~ And you guys really want the proposal already don't you ;)?**

* * *

Hiccup got off Trader Johann's. He carried a bottle of squid ink, supposedly wrestled from the great squid himself. He also carried something else, something even more special than the squid ink. In his pocket was a ring. Not just any ring though. It was special. It was crafted so well using wood. It was glossed down and glistened in the sunlight. In the middle of the ring, going around the entire circle inside and out was a line of pure diamond with a nice diamond at the top of it too, crowning the perfect ring. Hiccup had asked Trader Johaan for the 'perfect ring' and he was happy with what was brought to him.

Trader Johaan waved Hiccup off as he left the ship until he got distracted. "STOP TOUCHING THAT!" he scolded Snotlout who picked up a mirror to look at himself, but broke it in the process as well as a few other fragile items that were in his way. "OFF MY SHIP!" And Snotlout quickly walked off, not wanting to get into anymore trouble with Trader Johaan. It was enough for one visit.

Astrid spotted Hiccup walking off by himself. Usually he doesn't leave without her. She set down what she was looking at and ran up to him, "Hey." She greeted as she came up from behind him.

Hearing Astrid, Hiccup quickly put the ring back in his pocket, "Oh, uh, h-hey Astrid." Hiccup said.

"What's up? Are you okay?" She asked worried.

"Uh, yeah, just fine!" Hiccup said, not too convincing. Astrid looked at him suspiciously. Ever since the whole incident with Alvin and Dagur, he hasn't been the same and it was starting to worry her.

Hiccup noticed her look. "I'm serious!" He said, still not too convincing. "How about we go on a flight later on tonight? Just me and you and Toothless?" He asked her.

"What about Stormfly?"

"I just want it to be us .. and well Toothless." He said with a goofy grin.

"Uh, alright. That sounds great!" Astrid said, still reluctant to go without Stormfly. But as long as she got to keep an eye on Hiccup, that should be okay.

* * *

**Sorry for such a short chapter. I have to start packing for a small trip ~ But don't worry! I'll have the next chapter up before tomorrow :D!**

**Happy 4th of July everyone C:**


	14. Baby Blue Eyes

**Alright you guys, here's the next chapter just like I promised :)!**

**Oh, and stay tuned for my next story that I will writing while I continue this one as far as I can drag it on :P!**

* * *

Hiccup sat on a rock looking down at the water in the cove as Toothless tried to catch some fish. He looked up at the sky and noticed that the sun was starting to set and there was a blend of the sunset and the sky night. Hiccup then got on Toothless as fast as he could as he saw Astrid break through the treeline.

"Hiccup?!" Astrid called out as she saw Hiccup take off.

Then, Hiccup swooped in and Toothless picked her up by her arm, just like before. "HICCUP!" She screamed, not enjoying the flight so far. He sat her on top of a tall tree that swayed back and forth as they all landed on the top of it.

"Hiccup what in the world has gotten into you .. " Astrid said as she pulled herself up through grunts.

"Just let me explain .. " Hiccup said as he held out his hand to Astrid what had just gotten herself up on the branch. Astrid eyed his suspiciously but reluctantly took his hand. This felt all too familiar, but her suspicion just rose although she recalled these events from that one fateful night when she had first met Toothless. Astrid climbed on top of Toothless. "Okay, Hiccup. What's really goin- OONN!" Astrid screamed as Toothless took off into the fading sunset.

He went as fast as he could, so fast it was hurting Hiccup's face even at the pressure of the wind. Hiccup felt Astrid's grip tighten around his waist and she pressed her face to his back, using it to shield her from the on coming wind. Toothless went straight into the air and down all the way down while spinning, into the ocean.

Hiccup got a fish in his mouth, but spit it out. Astrid, who was screaming as loud as she could, started coughing as water got into her mouth. "HICCUP! STOP! WHAT'S GOING- AH!" Astrid yelled as Toothless shot straight up then back down at top speed but before hitting the water again, he opened up his wings and they shot straight up again, the ride softening up.

They sailed right into the sunset and up into the clouds. Astrid, feeling the speed slow down by a lot and the ride became a lot more calm, she looked up from Hiccup's back and realized where she was. It was just like before. "Hiccup .. " Astrid said out of breath, but amazed all the same.

It was perfect. He literally recreated their first flight together. It almost felt like she was in a dream, a dream she never wanted to leave. She lifted her hands into the sky and danced her fingers through the clouds, smiling and laughing with joy. She allowed the calm cool breeze to hit her face and she relaxed more and leaned back.

Hiccup shifted his body so he was mainly facing the side where the night sky was, and they sailed on slowly with Toothless, taking in all the sights. Astrid, noticing the way his body was relaxed and mainly turned to face the view, did the same. She put both her legs on the side of the night sky when like she did when she was on the docks with Hiccup that night.

Astrid wrapped her arms around Hiccups waist and kissed him on the cheek, "At least I know you weren't totally insane."

Hiccup chuckled at this, "Well you know, ever once in awhile we do something stupid and then something crazy." And he returned the kiss back on her cheek.

After a few times around Berk, the couple and Toothless slowly approached the cliff that seemed to watch over the sea. The sky was just barely setting in the night and the stars were starting to come out even more than they already were. Arven Dale's fire was blazing through the sky. The scenery was beautiful.

As they landed, Toothless jumped up and bounded over to a nearby tree trunk, one that Hiccup and Astrid would sit on before, and he picked it up in his mouth and did what Hiccup taught him to do.

"What's he doing?" Astrid said in wonder, speculating Toothless as he wrote something.

"Just wait .. " Hiccup said watching Astrid's face light up in amusement.

The words "Will you" were written. Not the best, but they were still legible. And it was written by a dragon using his mouth too. Next, Toothless set aside the trunk and Hiccup approached him. "Thanks bud." Hiccup said quietly and patted the dragon who moaned in reply.

Hiccup took out a bunch of rose petals, but they didn't look like any rose petals. There was something about them that was different, but Astrid didn't know what. Hiccup set the petals down to trace out the two words that Toothless wrote.

Next, Hiccup retrieved what look to be a journal where his map would be. But when he opened it, dozens of pictures folded out like an accordion. But they weren't any pictures, they were all of the pictures that he ever drew of Astrid, and more that she'd never seen before yet. Hiccup undid all of the pages and it spelled out "marry me?"

Then Toothless walked over to Astrid and nudged her onto him. When he felt her foot click into the foot hold and felt his wing at his tail open up, he flew up to hover over it. Toothless plasma blasted the text he had written causing it to light up with a blue purple fire with some green, much like Arven Dale's fire.

When Astrid read it all together, she gasped and put her mouth to her hands in amazement and pure happiness. Tears started flowing from her eyes, and she didn't even feel them. Usually she did and she never let anyone see but this was different. These were tears she couldn't stop the flow of. They were streaming out from pure happiness. Toothless looked up at Astrid with a smile and Astrid patted him as he slowly drifted back down.

Before Hiccup could walk over to her she ran to him and hugged him, hard. She knocked the book out of his hand and it almost landed in the fire from the lettering, but it didn't. She kissed him hard on the lips, not even allowing him a breath.

Hiccup could feel her warm smile kissing him and he let it sink in. The two finally pulled away from each others' face and the held each other, foreheads touching. "So it that a-" Hiccup didn't finish.

"Yes. Hiccup, yes." She said with a smile and looked up at him with her baby blue eyes and he looked down at her with his forest green eyes.

He pulled his arms from their embrace and took something out of his pocket. It was the ring. He took it out and picked up Astrid's left hand and he slowly slid the ring on her ring finger. He looked up at her, who was blushing and smiling like crazy. He kissed her again and they hugged again.

That night, they decided to spend the night there. They didn't want to leave that place, none of them. Hiccup knew that when they went back to Berk, he'd be stolen away by the council to talk about Alvin and everything that just happened but right now, that didn't matter. He wanted to be with Astrid. The two of them lay next to each other, using Toothless' body as a pillow. Hiccup placed his hand in Astrid's left hand and took a look at the ring and smiled.

The two lay together, smiling, while watching the night sky. They laid there through the night and fell asleep. When they woke up the first thing they saw was each other, and they greeted each other with a kiss on the lips.

* * *

**I'm going to probably expand this a few more chapters. Not sure how, but I'll figure it out lol. **


	15. I'm Only Human

**Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter (:! I'll try to drag this as long as I can :P.**

* * *

Astrid strolled through the village, in the happiest move she'd ever been. She was walking around saying hello to everyone rather than keeping to herself. And as she greeted everyone with a huge grin on her face, she didn't forget to wave to everyone with her hand. And of course, it was her left hand. So as soon as people notice a shining ring in the sunlight, everyone already knew what was up.

"They're getting married!"

"About time!"

"We'll have a new heir in no time!"

"Congratulations Astrid!"

With the news spreading quick that their chief had already chosen his bride, it was no surprise that when it reached the Great Council, right after their initial meeting about Alvin and Dagur, they wanted to host yet another meeting concerning the wedding arrangements and a soon-to-be heir.

"Calm down guys! We have other things to talk about first!" Hiccup yelled against the voices of the Great Council, but he didn't have the volume to match Stoick's booming voice. He sighed in frustration and laid back slumped in his chair to listen to what they had to say.

"Oh a boy with the strength of Astrid and the smarts of Hiccup? That would be a great chief!" They boomed.

"Strength of Astrid? Wha- C'mon guys don't you think I'm pretty strong too?" Hiccup said as he tried to flex, but sadly failed.

"Aye, don't worry laddie," Gobber said as he put his arm on Hiccup's shoulder, "You've got the brains." He said as he started laughing a bit, not realizing what he had stirring up in Hiccup.

Even as chief, he was still a laughing stock. He sighed. He could really go for a flight right now .. "Well. Since the whole Alvin and Dagur has been discussed the meeting is now over. We'll keep our guards up, but we will not start a war. Understood? .. Good." And with that Hiccup walked out of there, still embarrassed.

He jumped on Toothless who had been resting outside the Great Hall since the meeting started. "C'mon bud, let's get out of here." And with that, they took off into the sky and began circling around Berk. Normally, he'd start traveling to distant lands and mapping them out, but now with the duties he has as chief, he can't stray too far away from his tribe.

"Strength of Astrid and smarts of Hiccup!" Hiccup mimicked them in their accents. He yelled as he laid down on Toothless back. Toothless, feeling his owner's frustration, mumbled/gurgled something and Hiccup patted him.

"I know bud .. it _is_ true .. " Just then as he said that, Valka appeared next to him out of the clouds.

"What's true mi'boy?" Valka asked as she saw Hiccup laying on Toothless with frustration all across his face.

"The Great Council thinks I'm a joke because Astrid's stronger than me, and a lot tougher than me." He explained to his mom with a sigh. Normally he wouldn't let it out so easily, but it's his mom. He _did_ take after her.

"And what's wrong with Astrid being stronger?" Valka scoffed, slightly annoyed.

"Nothing .. It's just that .. " Hiccup trailed off. He didn't know how to put it. He didn't want to seem like it's offensive that the girl is stronger than him, but he didn't know how to explain what he really felt.

"Hiccup, it doesn't matter." she replied to her son very bluntly. "And it shouldn't. What should matter is the love you guys have together and the love you guys are willing to give your children."

Hiccup sat up and looked at his mom with a twinkle in his eye. "Really?" He asked, with a slight smile, asking for reassurance.

"Yes, really." Valka replied with a nod.

Toothless looked up at Hiccup with his mouth open in what looked to be a side smile to ask his owner if he's alright. Hiccup patted Toothless on the head and smiled at him, "Yeah, buddy. I'm fine."

"Well, it looks like I should be off starting supper. Don't be late!" Valka said as she was about to fall back on to Berk. "Oh! And one more thing Hiccup. Bring Astrid." And with that, she pulled back on Cloudjumper and they angled downwards to land, back to Berk.

* * *

**Hope you guys like this chapter! I'll be bringing back Ruffnut/Snotlout (I think their couple name is Rufflout if I am not mistaken), soon! **


	16. Lovesick

**Back again and I hope you guys like this one ~ Took me awhile to find inspiration for this but I finally got :)! Would you guys rather have me continue on this plot and expand or should I create a new story with a new story line but a continuation of this one? Let me know please! And don't forget to leave some reviews on this!**

* * *

Hiccup groaned as he laid in his bed. He had about an hour or so to get ready for dinner, and before Astrid came over for a little bonding time with her future mother-in-law. "It could always be worst." He mumbled to himself as he lifted himself up. Toothless came to his side and rested his scaly chin on Hiccup thigh and gurgled.

"Hey bud." Hiccup said as he pet his dragon who just looked up at his master with those glowing eyes as if pleading to go for another night flight. "Not today, sorry." Hiccup responded back as if knowing what Toothless wanted already shrugged. Toothless moaned but he knew the reason why they couldn't go. Hiccup walked downstairs to help his mother set up the table. When he got down, he was greeted to a warmly lit room with an exquisite aroma of a variety of tasty foods.

"Hiccup? Can you take the pie out of the oven please?" His mother asked as she walked around the kitchen and then out to the dinner table to set out the three plates. "She'll be here any minute!" His mother urged as she pushed him a little in the kitchen to get the dessert. As Hiccup entered the kitchen and put on a mitt, he heard a knock on the door. He quickly opened up the oven and pulled out the two pies that were sitting in here. He smelled it and took it the sweet smell of cinnamon and apples. He felt his mouth begin watering. Toothless, also smelling the sweet smell of the food and especially the pies walk downstairs to follow the trail that scent had led.

"Sorry bud. This isn't for you." Hiccup said with a smile and a shake of his head. Toothless groaned and walked out of the kitchen. He curled beside the fire in his usual spot and laid down in a relaxed position over watching the family room as Valka called Astrid and ushered her over to their dining table while Hiccup walked out of the kitchen with oven mitts on his hands to join them. "Oh! I almost forgot." Hiccup said as he walked back into the kitchen to drop the mitts off.

Astrid giggled at his failure to remember to take them off as well as Valka. Valka sat down on the opposite side of Astrid while Hiccup sat at the head of the table where his father used to sit. The seat felt too big for him, for too .. vast for him to be in. Like he didn't fill the spaces. He shook the feeling aside as he put his hands on the table face down. He looked to his mom, then back at Astrid, then back to his mom who nodded in approval. Hiccup began reciting a prayer to the Gods.

As they finished their prayer, Valka gesture for Astrid to pick her food, "Guests first." She said with a warm smile towards Astrid who returned the smile. Hiccup felt a litter better about this. He was never fully worried that this dinner wouldn't go well, but something seemed off. Maybe it was because he was in his father's chair, or maybe because he knew that it was going to always be like this from now on. He couldn't quite pinpoint what it was. Astrid past on the food towards him then from him it was towards Valka. Hiccup got a little bit of each of the food, portioning his meal so he could save room for the pie.

They began to eat. There wasn't much conversation, in fact there wasn't any and the awkward silence between the three except for the crackling of the fire and the clang of the silverware hitting the plates didn't seem to offer much help to stop the awkwardness. Feeling like he had to do something, Hiccup spoke up. "So, uh, I heard Heather is staying with Fishlegs' family." As soon as he said it, he fully regretted it.

"Ah, I heard that as well." Valka said, "Hiccup how did you and Heather meet? It seemed like you guys were great friends. I missed quite a lot these past years." Valka asked with a face that wanted to know more. Hiccup was worried about this. He looked over at Astrid who was staring intently at him.

"Yes Hiccup. I'd also love to know how you and Heather got so close." Astrid said, looking at her future husband with a smile. He never did explain why he and Heather were in the forest for so long that one day. She didn't want to think much of it, but it was starting eat at her and she did want an answer. Usually torturing people one way or another was the way to go for her.

Hiccup, absolutely embarrassed tried to smile it off. "Uh, well .. " He tried to awkwardly laugh, but as usual, things didn't go in his favor.

Valka, noticing the tension growing decided it'd be a good idea to drop the topic. "Ahh .. well .. never mind that. Why don't you tell me how you proposed to this wonderful young lady here?" Valka asked politely with a smile.

Hiccup began smiling a real smile this time as he looked at Astrid recalling that memory of falling asleep and waking up next to her. He set his right hand face down on the table ready to tell the story. Astrid catching the love in his eyes, also smiled back and she put her hand on top of his and curled her thumb inside of his palm a little. "Well mom," Hiccup began. He began to explain about the flight that scared her and the flight that changed her mind, just as what had happened the night they first flew Toothless together. ".. And then when we finally stopped at the cliff hanging over the sea near the sea stacks, I had Toothless write "Will you" with a tree trunk and I sprinkled these Nightwing petals from a special rose that's very rare. They glow up like a Frightmare's algae when they're lit by a Night Fury." Hiccup explained.

Astrid gasped and smiled. "That's what you used. That's why you were in the forest for so long!" She said as everything finally made sense to her. She doesn't know for sure if that's what happened with Hiccup and Heather, but it did make perfect sense that a few days before the proposal, you couldn't get him or Heather out of that forest. Maybe Heather wasn't so bad after all, she thought to herself.

"Yes," Hiccup replied back to her with a smile and then looked back at his mother who was fully taken into the story. "And so with Toothless lighting the petals to glow, I opened up the book with all the pictures I drew of her that asked her to marry me." Hiccup said with a smile. He felt a sense of pride, a sense of accomplishment grow deep inside him. He fully felt like he achieved something. Part of him even thinks he heard Stoick's voice in his head tell him, "I told ya she's going to be my future daughter-in-law."

After a little more small talk, dinner was finally finished and dessert was about to be served. Hiccup stood up and started collecting the dishes. "Allow me." Astrid offered as she stood up and began piling the plates Hiccup had on top of her own.

"But you're a guest." Hiccup said with a smile as he reached for the plates back.

"I won't be soon." She replied back with a smile. She leaned over and pecked him on his cheek as she walked out of the dining area to put the plates away and grab the dessert that she had been smelling for so long.

Hiccup felt breathless at that remark. He liked that idea. His mother, catching his facial reaction smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. "If this isn't love, I don't know what love is." She simply said and smiled at her son, who still looked dazed at the comment Astrid made. "I'll go get the dessert." She added and stood up and left, leaving Hiccup by himself at the table with a goofy smile on his face.

Toothless, noticing his rider's demeanor made a gurgling noise as if to tease Hiccup and started doing what seemed like a laugh. Hiccup spun his head towards the direction of the dragon, "Yeah, yeah okay." Hiccup said to the dragon laid their teasing him.

"What was that?" Astrid asked as she walked in with the two warm pies to set on the table.

"Oh, nothing." Hiccup said with a smile, "Just Toothless." He said, and gave Toothless a look who only rolled his eyes in exchange. Astrid laughed at how playful the two of them were. Valka then walked back into the room.

"Ah, just had to clean up the plates!" Valka said in a cheery mood as she sat down to her original spot. "How about a little dessert?" She said as she gesture for Astrid to take the first slice.

Astrid cut out a piece of the pie and put it on her plate, and Hiccup did so as well, then followed by Valka. Toothless made a noise and Hiccup looked over. "Sorry bud, not for you." Hiccup said as soon as Valka stood up and gave Toothless the slice she got herself.

"There's plenty for everyone." Valka said and smiled. Toothless looked up to her as if to smile up at her and she smiled back down at him. She made her way back to the table and cut herself another slice of pie.

After the dinner, all three of them helped put away the dishes and clean up the table. "You two go out for a nice walk. I'll get the rest." Valka said and she motioned for them to leave her.

"You sure you don't need help mom?" Hiccup offered but was only declined.

"No son, I'm good. Go enjoy your night." She said as Hiccup and Astrid walked outside to enjoy the night together.


	17. Take My Hand

**Hope you guys liked the last chapter ~ I've decided that I'm going to finish up the wedding for Hiccup and Astrid in this story and that will be the end. Then I will make a continuation story with a new plot and everything.**

**Anyways, leave some reviews please. I'd love to read what you've got say!**

* * *

Astrid and Hiccup walked side by side through the cold crispy night air. The air gently touched their faces as it blew through their hair. Sure it was usually cold throughout the year on Berk, but this felt different. It wasn't too breezy, too cold, too warm, too icy, but just perfect. It's that kind of air that just feels clean and good, and it set the perfect mood for the couple's night walk.

"That was nice." Astrid finally said, breaking the silence.

"What? The dinner?" Hiccup asked, as he stared up at the sky and looked at the stars twinkling in the dark abyss.

"Yeah." Astrid said as she looked up to see Hiccup's gaze on the stars. "Did you think it went bad?" she questioned. She didn't really think it went all that bad, in fact, she actually liked it. She liked the idea of eating dinner with Hiccup's family and being in the Haddock's household. Not that there was anything wrong with her house or her family, but being in their just felt right to her and she liked it.

"Oh, no no. It was good." Hiccup said now bringing down his gaze to look straight ahead with an absent stare.

"You're acting .. weird." Astrid said picking up on Hiccup's demeanor and attitude. It wasn't a bad attitude or anything, but it wasn't his normal Hiccup-self, although whatever was normal wasn't Hiccup.

"Me? Me, weird?" Hiccup said trying to play out a joking attitude when Astrid could see right through it.

"Hiccup .. " Astrid said as she looked into Hiccup's eyes as he met hers with a face that read, _I know when you're hiding something so give it up._

Hiccup sighed, she didn't even have to say it. "Okay well .. " He began, but he didn't know how to go on further. He was still slightly embarrassed.

" .. Well?" Astrid asked as she waited for Hiccup to continue.

"Well .. At the last meeting we had about Alvin and Dagur the news spread about our marriage and .. " Hiccup trailed off. He didn't know what else to say, but there's no going back now, especially because he's talking to Astrid. ".. and they were talking about how our kids will have," Hiccup paused to take in a breath to do his best viking impersonation, "the strength of the strong and tough Astrid Hofferson and the smarts of the Hiccup the Chief." He exhaled out the extra air and looked at Astrid, slumped over and slightly sad.

"So?" Was all Astrid could say. She couldn't really see what was so bad about it. That she was the strong one? Hiccup knows that she's stronger than him. It's been proven several times over the years and she doesn't know why he's moping about it randomly now.

"So?!" Hiccup said taken aback. Astrid could see the hurt in his eyes, so she decided to turn this conversation around.

"Yeah, so? Hiccup, who cares if I'm stronger and you're smarter to them? That's just how it is. Despite the fact that you aren't the strongest viking out there, you're still chief and you still brought dragons to Berk. You're one of the smartest and strongest people I know, and I don't see how you can't see that." Astrid took a deep breath and looked at the ground, expecting a response from Hiccup who remained silent, taking it all in. "Hiccup, if you can't love yourself, how can you love me?" She asked looking at him who, when he heard that, met her stare.

"I .. I .. " Hiccup sighed and let out a deep breath. This was something he wasn't expecting. He really didn't know how to respond to this, at all.

Astrid, realizing what she had just said and what she had just done felt extremely ashamed and just mad at herself for even thinking of saying that, let alone saying it. "Hiccup, I'm sorry. I-"

"No Astrid, I'm sorry." Hiccup said as he cut her off and looked at her straight in the eye with the look of determination and new found strength in his words. "I shouldn't even think about it. You're right. I have to deal with who I am and there's nothing that can change that. I'm not as tough as the other vikings, but you are. And that's why we make such a great team and that's why .. " Hiccup trailed off. He took another deep breath, and he felt really shaky at this. "And that's why Astrid, that's why I love you." He let the words roll out off his tongue. He never thought he would ever be telling a girl this, let alone Astrid Hofferson, the girl of his dreams. He felt as if a great wind had knocked him back and he was standing as firm as he could to hold his stance. But it wasn't a wind that knocked him almost on the floor.

It was Astrid. As soon as she heard the words come out of his mouth, she basically jumped right at him and pulled him into a tight hug. Her cheek was against Hiccup's chest and her eyes with shut tight, listening to the words playback in her mind of Hiccup saying those three words that meant the world to her. She never thought she'd ever hear those words ever directed at her from another boy, but here it was. "Hiccup, I love you too." She said back, cheek still on his chest, feeling his heartbeat, which was beating a thousand miles per second it seemed. They were broth breathing heavily, but in sync.

Hiccup hugged Astrid back tightly and set his chin on Astrid's head, resting it there. He closed his eyes gently as he hugged her back. "Good." He said as he hugged her tighter. "And I love myself too." He said and started laughing and smiling. He felt Astrid also laughing and he looked down at her and she looked up at him. He leaned down and kissed her on her soft lips. Everything in that moment felt perfect. After a little, they both pulled away from the kiss and held one another in their arms, staring into each others' eyes.

Hiccup swerved his head and looked back in the direction they came. "Maybe we should get going." He said as he pointed his head towards the way they came when he met back with Astrid's gaze.

"Sure." She replied and pecked him one last time on the lips. "I can't wait until I get to call your house our house." She said with a smile as she grabbed Hiccup's hand and their fingers intertwined.

"Really? Cause I already think it is." He said as he smiled and pulled out a key from his pocket. He picked up Astrid's left hand, the one with the engagement ring, and pushed it into the palm of her hand, pushing her fingers down to enclose the key in it. He smiled at her at her and looked up to kiss her again on the lips.

She smiled and tightened her fist a little as she closed her eyes.

"Shall we mi'lady?" Hiccup asked as he held out his hand again for hers to grab and they began walking down the dirt path towards Astrid's home, then past that Hiccup's home.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter with all the Hiccstrid fluff! I'll bring in Rufflout soon when the whole wedding kicks off  
**

**Reviews are always welcome!**


	18. Think About It

**After thinking long and hard for this chapter, I decided that I will go up to 20 chapters then end this story. After that, I'll make a continuation with a new plot and everything, but as a continuation. Hope you guys like it :) And I'd love to see some reviews!**

* * *

Hiccup woke up with the sun shining down on his sleepy body through his window. Toothless was still sound asleep near the window. Hiccup sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes. He yawned and thought about what occurred last night. He smiled at the thought of recalling what had happened. When he thinks back at him, he had no idea what troubled him so much about Astrid being stronger than him, it only made sense .. right?

He got up out of bed, careful not to wake Toothless, and got ready for the day. He knew as soon as he stepped outside that door that he'd be taken away to the council to talk about the Great Wedding that will be taking place in a day. The Great Council took it upon themselves to plan out the wedding and the after party. What viking didn't enjoy 3 parties in one week?

He walked down the stairs carefully, not sure if his mother was awake but as he neared the end of the staircase he realized she was awake, sitting at the table enjoying her breakfast and across from her was her nephew, or Hiccup's cousin, Snotlout. "Snotlout?" Hiccup called, still a little tired.

"Oh, hey Hiccup!" Snotlout said, in an oddly happy voice. "Can I talk to you?" He asked, "In private?" Snotlout added.

"Uh .. sure?" Hiccup said as he took the last step down the old stairs only to realize Snotlout led him back upstairs to his room. Snotlout pushed him back up the stairs, annoying Hiccup in the process who had not only just woken up, but didn't even get his breakfast. Knowing that he'd be busy today didn't help either. "Snotlout is this necessary? I'm busy today!" Hiccup yelled at him in annoyance but felt bad about it in the end.

"Hiccup I know you're busy this is just really really important." Snotlout pleaded as they entered his room and closed the door behind them, waking a sleepy Toothless behind them.

"Sorry bud." Hiccup said to him. "What's so important?!" Hiccup said, anger starting to boil inside of him. Now was just not a good time. It was enough for Snotlout to appear in his house in the morning, but right after he woke up and right before he got his breakfast? Now was just not the time for his little games again.

"Hiccup," Snotlout said, looking down at the floor looking a little confused, "What's love?" He finally asked after a few awkward moments of silence between the two boys.

"Snotlout! We already had this discussion!" Hiccup said, extremely annoyed and angry. "You can't explain love, you feel it!" He yelled at Snotlout.

"Okay, okay .. " Snotlout said, backing off a little. "Can I ask one more question?" He asked timidly. He knew he was pushing Hiccup, but he also knew Hiccup wouldn't abandon him. That's just not what Hiccup does.

"WHAT?!" Hiccup yelled at his cousin. If he hadn't lost his temper, he didn't know when he would. Toothless, hearing the yelling coming even louder from his owner perked up and looked at him startled, but received a little hand wave that meant there was nothing wrong, so Toothless laid back down on his bed.

"Uhh .. uhh .. " Snotlout couldn't spit out the words. "Ne-never mind." He stammered as he made a sheepish smile and left the room as fast as he could cause he knew Hiccup was about to lose his head. Snotlout walked as fast as he could down the stairs and out the door, "See ya later aunt!" He said as he slammed the door shut in a hurry. He walked down the dirt path as he kicked a rock out of the way. That didn't go as planned. What he really wanted to ask Hiccup is, why did he have to marry Astrid now? Everyone knew it was going to happen eventually, but why did he have to marry her right after he and Ruffnut's wedding? It just made them look even worse to their parents. He had no problem with the couple, in fact, it now bothered him when he sees Hiccup and Heather talking, even though he knows nothing is and will ever go on between them. Snotlout sighed as he walked towards Ruffnut's home.

Valka was stunned and slightly confused at what just happened. She heard the yelling, but decided not to interfere since it was only Hiccup yelling at Snotlout, and it didn't seem like Snotlout meant to stir up trouble, that badly anyways. She blinked as Snotlout exited the house through the front door in such a fast manner. "Hiccup?" She called.

"Yeah mom, I'm coming." Hiccup replied as she heard the door close and footsteps walk down the steps. "Please tell me there's still breakfast .. " Hiccup said exhausted.

His mother looked at him solemnly. "Sorry Hiccup. I wasn't expecting company and your cousin, he just eats .. " She trailed off, feeling bad for her son who looked as worn out as he did the day after the defeat of Drago.

Hiccup sighed and groaned. "Yeah, I know mom. Snotlout eats .. a lot." He said as he slowly walked down the rest of the steps and onto the ground floor. "I'll be fine." He said as he started walking towards the door to head to the meeting. "I'm already late enough." And with that, he left the Haddock household, tired and exhausted and especially starving.

When Hiccup entered the Great Hall for the meeting about the wedding the first thing that came up was, "So when shall we be expecting our next heir!?" At first, Hiccup didn't mind and laughed it off even though he was tired and exhausted already.

"Hey Hiccup! Did Astrid keep you up all night?!" They teased him, and it didn't really bother him at first, until he got to thinking about it. Being a father, having a kid, having a little baby running around .. Was he ready? Could he really do it?

All throughout the meeting, they mainly discussed the new heir, hardly getting much done for the wedding itself. All this talking about it got Hiccup on edge. He wasn't ready, was he? He didn't think he was. What made anyone think he was ready? Was Astrid ready herself? Did they have enough responsibility to do this? Did they even have time? All these thoughts swarmed Hiccup's mind like it was a beehive and the thoughts were the bees.

Today was just not Hiccup's day. And Astrid found that out, the hard way.

"Hey Hiccup." Astrid greeted her future husband as he exited the Great Hall. She leaned in to peck him on the lips in which he turned his head away so she ended up kissing his cheek. She looked at him questioningly. "Hiccup?"

Hiccup instantly felt ashamed and what he did, he was mad, but not at Astrid. But with all these thoughts about a kid swarming his head right now, he didn't want to be with her, as odd as thinking of not wanting to be with her seemed to him. "Ah, sorry. I-I just need to go .. somewhere." Hiccup said distantly as he pecked Astrid on the cheek in return for skipping out the kiss earlier and walked away, leaving Astrid confused.

"Go somewhere?" Astrid said to herself, then from a look of confusion came a look of determination. "Not without me." She said as she chased after Hiccup. "Hiccup, wait!" She called after him and caught up with him.

"What Astrid?!" Hiccup said annoyed, as if he were talking to Snotlout again. He wasn't really annoyed, or angry, or whatever he was feeling though but he sure wasn't feeling the mood to talk or do anything and that's what he knew.

"Hiccup, what's gotten into you?" Astrid asked looking at his eyes, who were avoiding eye contact at any expense. She grabbed his shoulder and shook him, "Tell me!"

"Astrid, I just .. I just need some time alone alright? By myself, not even with Toothless. I just want to be by myself, no one else. Okay?" He pleaded with her, still avoiding eye contact.

"I- uh .. okay." Astrid said, a little bit sad and desperate. She just wanted him to talk to her, that's all she wanted and all she needed. As she agreed to his request, he pulled away from her grasp and walked away, with a furious stride. Was he doubting their marriage? Was he doubting what he said last night? Everything starting eating at her. Maybe he was. Maybe he doesn't really think what he said .. Maybe he just said it without thinking since he tends to do that a lot, she thought to herself.

Now, it was Astrid's turn to let doubt pour into her, eating away at her mind. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to help her clear her mind. She opened her eyes and looked out at the sea, and spotted Snotlout and Ruffnut on the beach. Seeing them together all happy and Hiccup and her not being together and not being happy just infuriated her. She looked away, trying to avoid noticing them but once she saw it, she couldn't get it out of her mind either. Maybe she needed some time off and away by herself too, she thought to herself. She began walking aimlessly around the village, trying to avoid any conversation or talk at all about the wedding, the marriage, and Hiccup.

* * *

**I actually might have some other idea to help expand this story (: **

**I had a different idea for a new story before I just started typing away and this is where it got me so I'll probably expand on this plot and then start a new story .. maybe lol!**


	19. Alone Together

**Sorry for such a long wait! I was really busy with a few things but I found some time to finish this up (: Hope it doesn't seem too rushed!**

* * *

Hiccup sat on the ground at the cove with a stick in hand as he danced it around in the dirt, tracing an intricate pattern through it. Although he was paying a lot of attention towards his work, he made sure to keep an eye of his surroundings since the last time didn't go so well for him. As he looked around, he heard rustling in the leaves. His head shot up to look in the direction of the sound. Just then, Astrid slowly walked out and leaned on a nearby tree.

"Hey." She said quietly.

Hiccup looked at her and nodded slightly, "Hey." He replied back flatly, matching her voice's volume.

"Can I join you?" She asked expressionless.

Hiccup, picking up on Astrid's tone and mood motioned for her to sit next to him as he patted on the dirt to finish the gesture. Noticing this, Astrid slowly walked over and sat on the designated spot next to Hiccup. She put her hand in his and looked up at him as he looked down at her where their eyes met.

"Hiccup, are we ready for this?" She asked him in a serious tone, still holding his gaze.

"This?" Hiccup asked slightly confused, although he thought he had a pretty good idea as to what she was talking about.

"This .. as in like us and the marriage .. and everything that comes with it." She dropped her eyes to the floor and overlooked the work he did on the floor.

"Are you?" He asked, looking at her. His eyes dropped from where hers had met his, but he overlooked her and took it all in. He looked at her golden braid as it seemed to glow in the sunlight and the way her baby blue eyes looked so soft and innocent and precious but could look like a raging sea in seconds.

"I asked you first." Astrid replied, not looking up from the floor. Their voices were mainly serious and monotonous for the most part.

"I .. well .. I'm ready. But I'm not ready for ..." Hiccup trailed off. He didn't want to say it. What if Astrid was ready and waiting for him and he wasn't sure he could do it? What if he wasn't ready to be a parent? He could hardly run a village, now a village and a child? How could he be a good parent when he's so busy? Hiccup bit his lip as he tried to block his thoughts out in frustration.

"For what?" Astrid asked boldly, lifting her gaze from the floor and staring at Hiccup's green eyes through her piercing blue eyes. "Hiccup, I need to know." She said, but her voice was letting out some sense of desperation that she tried to cover up. Her tactic was threatening, calm, and understanding, but she knew she felt herself breaking down on the inside and it was getting harder and harder to hide it.

"Why do you need to know?" Hiccup began raising his voice, his green eyes like shards stabbing through Astrid's eyes. For once, she found him extremely intimidating and she felt like he wasn't even trying. She felt so vulnerable with him there, and usually she felt invulnerable.

"I asked you a question first." She said, not letting herself falter.

Hiccup sighed, and dropped their intense stare at each other. She had won. "Astrid, I'm ready. I'm ready to spend the mornings with you, the afternoons when we can with you, the nights with you, a bed, a home, and a life. But ... " Hiccup let out a steady exhale and met Astrid's eyes who have shown to have eased a little and went back to their soft, precious look Hiccup loved seeing so much. "But .. I'm not ready to have to father a child. It's not something I could just .. just ignore. The Council is already thinking about it, coming up with names and everything and it's crazy. I just think about it and wonder," Hiccup's voice slowed down and softened up. "And I wonder what happens if I'm not good enough of a father for him? What happens if he grows up to become a strong viking like my dad and he looks at his father who's well .. a Hiccup."

After Hiccup finished, she looked at him for a little and they sat in silence before she threw her arms around Hiccup. The entire time she had thought he wasn't sure of marriage, but he wasn't sure of a child. It felt like a surge of relief went straight through her, until she realized they had to have a child, just like Hiccup had said. She still held on tight, though her face went pale as she thought about what was to come of the couple. Hiccup, who at first was puzzled, slowly pulled his arms around Astrid and embraced her. Her touch never felt so good, but he felt something was wrong. "Astrid?" He asked quietly with confusion.

* * *

**I'm going to stop it here and finish the next part soon. I didn't want to keep you guys waiting so hope you don't mind a random, abrupt stop ;x :D!  
**


	20. Everybody Wants To Be Loved

**Was going to post this way sooner but when I went to save it when I finished it, it turned out that my computer's internet went down just at that time and when I fixed it a few minutes afterwards all the work was gone since I hadn't saved it earlier ;(. Anyways, hope you guys like this one and leave some reviews :D!**

* * *

"Astrid, what's wrong?" Hiccup asked in a concerned voice. He tried to pull her off of him but she wouldn't budge, and her being stronger than him, made it even basically impossible. He felt Astrid try to nudge herself into Hiccup's shoulder, trying to shut her eyes tight trying to shield everything out but it just made her focus more on Hiccup's voice and the growing concern.

"I just uh, never thought about the fact we had to have a child until now." She said, still not lifting herself up from Hiccup's shoulder, which was starting become soaked by the tears that were flowing from her eyes that she tried to hold back so much. She didn't even know why she was crying. It just came out.

Hiccup, feeling his shirt getting wet at the shoulder where Astrid laid rubbed her back slowly to comfort her. He pulled her into a tighter embrace. "I know, it's scary." He replied back, trying to soothe her until he realized something. She hadn't thought about it until now, meaning there was something that made her on edge before this. "Wait," Hiccup said as he thought carefully to choose the right words. He didn't want to upset her even more than she already was. "Astrid, why were you upset earlier? I heard around the village on my way here that you were upset and that I was upset and they all thought we were in a huge argument. I need to know so that I know you're okay." His voice was so full of concern and care for her.

Astrid could hardly hold in the tears. She felt so stupid for even doubting Hiccup's true feelings and intentions. Of course he loved her. He loved her before he knew her and he still stayed with her. That should be enough. He didn't doubt that she loved him, and if he did, he hid it really well under his caring demeanor he always had towards her. "It's nothing." She said, hardly audible to Hiccup's ear as her voice was muffled by her speaking into his shoulder.

"Tell me. It can't just be 'nothing.' That's not fair." Hiccup pushed her. He felt bad about pressing her on, and normally when he did she would retaliate through physical means other than words but not this time. This time it was different. There wasn't any physical abuse between the two, just talk, just words. Something Hiccup was good at .. now anyways.

Astrid made a noise much like a little kid would make when they didn't get their way and Hiccup exhaled loudly in response as if to say he was tired of what she was putting him through. It's not like this you see Astrid pout and act like a kid. It was usually Hiccup if either one of them. "Astrid, come on." Hiccup again told her. At this, he heard a sign and she pushed herself away from him and she faced him and look at him in the eye. You could see the tears that welled up in her eyes and the trails of the tears that had already fallen and had gotten absorbed onto Hiccup's clothing.

"Fine." She replied and she looked down, unable to face Hiccup when she was going to say this. "I .. " She began slowly. "I thought that .. I thought that you were upset and confused because of what you told me the night before." She paused to take in a breath before she finished. "That you loved me." Astrid looked up, red filling her cheeks as tears began forming again as she tried to push them back without it being noticed. Even in front of Hiccup she could hardly let herself cry.

"Oh, Astrid." Hiccup said as he looked her in the eyes. She began to slowly drop her face back down to the ground but Hiccup used one of his index fingers to lift her up by her chin very gently to meet his eyes. "Astrid, you're name fits you perfectly. You are a divine beauty." Hiccup said with his goofy smile. Astrid took in all his features, although trying not to blush. She noticed the slight stubble that was slowly forming from not being shaved yet, she noticed the scar where Cloudjumper had accidentally scraped him, she noticed his freckles that resembled the stars she had seen so many times in the night sky, she noticed how much more longer and shaggier his hair had gotten, and how green and vibrant his eyes looked, especially with the sun shining off of them, reflecting it into her own.

Hiccup continued. "I feel like I waited a thousand years just say that." He said with a chuckle, "Cause I never thought I would ever get the chance. The truth is, and I won't lie, I'm lucky that I'm yours because you take me the way I am. Even when my own father didn't, when the whole village didn't, when all the other riders didn't, you did. And Astrid, that's why, you're beautiful. And I love you for it." His eyes looked so reassuring, so calm, so peaceful and so serene when he looked at Astrid.

Blushing hard, Astrid looked down to the ground to hide it but it was obviously no use.

"Oh c'mon. No kiss?" Hiccup teased as he playfully watched Astrid who responded back with her usual "honey and hatchet" technique but with a twist because it's Hiccup.

Astrid punched Hiccup on the shoulder. "That's for making me worried and making doubt basically eat me alive." And then she leaned in for a long, passionate kiss that made Hiccup beg for more afterwards. "And that's for everything else."

Hiccup smiled at her in appreciation and stood up. "C'mon, we should go. Everyone is probably all riled up on seeing us argue. Shall we, mi'lady?" He asked as he held out his hand for her to reach. Astrid grabbed his hand and he helped her up. She encircled Hiccup's waist with her arms as he put an arm around her, pulling her close to him. The two walked off back into the forest towards the path that led up to the village where the people were anxiously awaiting but trying to not make it obvious.


	21. Update!

**I apologize for the long wait. I was very busy with a few things. I'm going to be writing the next chapter and publishing it within the next week though so stay tuned!**


	22. Welcome To Your Wedding Day

**Back again finally with a new chapter ~**

* * *

_This takes place two days after the last chapter._

It was finally the wedding day. Everyone in the entire village stopped their normal business to help set up for the huge wedding of their chief and his new wife. Everyone was filled with such high hopes and energy. To make it even better, it even started slightly snowing, and it just made everything seem a lot prettier and more joyful. Everything seemed to be going just absolutely great, except for someone ..

"This is so uncomfortable!" Astrid yelled and fussed as her grandma once again had to pin Astrid's bridal garland back on the crown of her head.

"Astrid, stop moving!" her mother hissed at her as she fixed Astrid's hair once again since it had fallen out of it's elegant braid when Astrid moved and the pinned garland fell, resulting in most of her hair falling.

After a small, yet heated argument Astrid finally settled down long enough for her mother to fix her hair and her garland. Usually Astrid wouldn't act like this, but it was just so uncomfortable for her to stay sitting down like this, and they want her to stay like this for an entire ceremony?! They're crazy!

"Stay here and don't move!" Her mother said to her as she walked out of the room to fetch a few more things. Astrid looked at herself in the mirror. Her bangs were braided back to form a small crown around the top of her head where her garland rest. The garland was made out of an assortment of flowers that were beautiful colors; maroon, white, pink, and a little bit of champagne colored flowers as well. The rest of her hair was put into a basic side braid that had flowers placed in parts of her hair as if they've always been there. The flowers were identical to those in the garland as well so they all matched. Her face, laid plain. There was no make up used or anything, as per Hiccup's request because he wanted her face to look exactly the same in their wedding and for the rest of his life.

Just then, Astrid's mother entered the room carrying a dress. Astrid's eyes lit up at it's beauty. She wasn't the most girly girl out there, but every now and then when she saw something absolutely stunning and beautiful, she got a little bit giddy. Her mother held up the dress and Astrid stood up.

The dress was white laced with what looked like small sparkly diamonds that formed an intricate pattern at her chest but slowly and gradually dispersed as they made their way down the dress. When her mother shook the dress a little, the sun caught the sparkling jewels on the dress and they twinkled and glistened. Astrid' face was awestruck and her mother's had a small smile that was enough to show how happy she was to seeing Astrid's expression.

Astrid's mother left the room and Astrid went to go put on the dress, wonder still filling her eyes as she looked over the dress. She slipped it on. It felt silky smooth on the inside, and it wasn't frilly and comfortable at all, unlike her hair and the garland that made her head really itchy but she couldn't touch it. She knocked lightly on the door knowing her mother waiting for her and her mother walked in and zipped up the back of the dress.

Her mother, small, quiet, and frail but still looked tough and strong, stepped back and took Astrid all in. She was beautifully breathtaking. Her mother walked over and straightened up Astrid's posture, pushing her back in a little so there wasn't a slouch and tilted her chin up a little as well. She made Astrid's mouth form into a small smile and she stepped back again to survey her granddaughter. "Your father would have been proud." Was all she said as a small tear trickled down her face.

Astrid wiped the tear off her mother's face and she held her face in one hand and smiled at her. Her mother held Astrid's hand and smiled up. She looked so tall, so strong, so beautiful, so pure. She felt pride well up inside of her as she looked at the girl she had brought up. Just then, there was a knock on the front door downstairs.

"Aye, the ceremony will be startin' soon." they heard Gobber say and the two ladies walked downstairs together.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it ~ Next chapter I'll be going over how Hiccup got ready and then after that, the ceremony :D!**

**At first I had put in "grandmother" but I realized I meant her mother lol so if you see "grandmother" just assume I meant mother xD**


	23. Overjoyed

**So I decided to re-watch the first movie to get some more inspiration for the wedding and how fluffy I want it to be and I never realized how amazing the soundtrack for both the first and second movies really were until I heard the first one and looked it up on Youtube, lol. The "Romantic Flight" one is probably one of the most beautiful pieces of music I've ever heard and have made it a goal to learn to play it now for myself.**

**I'd also like to state that I didn't double check to see how things went down and if they are equivalent to the "viking traditions" so please bare with me. I just imagined in the way it would be in modern times, somewhat. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Hiccup tilted his head back and forth trying to balance the newly placed helmet on his head. It was a bit too big and the horns at the top were slightly too large for his own good, but he had to wear it. The helmet was shiny and glossy with a gold band wrapped around the middle of it. The two large horns of ivory the rested on the top of the helmet also had gold bands around the base of it where it connected to the helmet. Hiccup looked down at the new armor and clothing he was given along with his helmet to match.

The armor didn't have any extra compartments for him to place his pencil or his papers, no springs or coils, no fins, no wings. It had nothing to add to it, just a plain sheet of shiny metal trimmed with gold that was placed on his chest and tightened at the sides where the strings were to keep hold on his smaller body. The arm and shoulder pads were next. They seemed to be made of the same shiny metal with the gold trimmings, but there was fur on the inside that you could slightly see once worn. Hiccup strapped even more armor onto his side and around his waist which, if he were in battle, would protect the sides of his thighs. He wore large breeches that were tucked into his boots, or well boot. Where his peg leg was, they had strapped down the rest of his breeches so that it didn't look so large on his leg.

The thing with this clothing was that it was past down from generation to generation and well, Stoick being the man who used it before Hiccup, it was quite large. As per Astrid's request, she wanted Hiccup to use Stoick's marital clothing to prove to Hiccup that Stoick may have been a big man, but he could fill his shoes; although that idea wasn't playing out too well with Hiccup.

There was a knock at his door and his mother walked in. She walked in staring at Hiccup with a warm smile and a tear in her eye. "The last time I saw you, you were only a babe. Now look. You're a man." The tear trickled down her face. She wiped it away and walked towards Hiccup. Her son who once was so small and fragile she feared he wouldn't make it, was now a man who became one of the bravest, one of the strongest, and one of the smartest vikings in all of Berk. It was all so much to take in at once. The tears she had tried to hold back for so long came falling. She quickly grabbed Hiccup before he could say anything and pulled him into a tight hug. Even now, it was still hard for her to believe that she had been reunited with her son, and her husband to be a happy family of 3, even if it were for a short while.

Hiccup hugged her back and closed his eyes. He too was still finding it hard to believe that he had found his mother and had seen his father and mother rekindle their relationship right in front of him. Just then, there was a knock on the front door and you can hear Gobber calling out to them. "Ye' better get up and hurry now. Everyone's already in place!"

Hiccup and Valka released from the hug and exchanged smiles at each other that already said more than words could. "You better on hurry. I'll be there in a little." Valka said to Hiccup, who walked out feeling a lot more confident then he expected. He knew his mom just wanted a small amount of time alone to mourn Stoick again. Seeing his marital clothing probably just made it worse.

As she heard the front door open and close, Valka looked around Hiccup's room and found the toy dragon where she had stitched his name on the side. She smiled at it as a tear rolled down her cheek again. "Oh Stoick .. " she said quietly to herself. She wiped away the two tears that fell and sniffled. She walked out the door and closed it quietly, heading towards the wedding ceremony.

* * *

**Don't worry, I'm working on the next chapter right now (:**


	24. True Love

Hiccup was at the end of the aisle while everyone was seated in rows awaiting the couples' arrival. The place where the wedding was being held was no other than the cove that started it all; where Hiccup found Toothless and trained him, and where Astrid and Hiccup's relationship first started taking off. It was in that very spot that Hiccup's life took a huge turn and he ended up finally becoming who he is today.

It was right when the sun began setting that the ceremony took place, and where the cove was placed, it captured the entire sunset perfectly. The stars twinkled and the moon slowly began fading in. You could see just the top of the sunset and then a little further, if the walls of the cove weren't in the way, you'd see where the sun met the water and the flowing picture that was made when the sun's light reflected off the dark blue ocean.

Along with the beautiful scenery, the ceremonial area was all fancied up as well. The chairs were sanded down very nicely and were decorated with a beautiful pattern carved in the wood that resembled the ocean waves almost. On each of the nicely sanded down benches was a bouquet of flowers that mimicked the ones found in Astrid's bridal garland. Down the middle of the area was a nice cloth, it looked like a table cloth actually, that was colored a maroon with champagne lines running down the sides of it where people would be walking. Down the middle where the couple would be seated was a platform that was raised not too high off the ground that resembled the stage area in the town square back in Berk. Surrounding the ceremonial area was a series of torches that lit up the entire area nice and bright. Along the torches were streamers that also resembled the colors of the bouquets on the benches as well as Astrid's bridal garland. Surrounding the torches and the entire ceremonial area was the dragons; Toothless, Cloudjumper, Stormfly, Hookfang, Meatlug, Barf and Belch were all sitting together underneath the first set of streamers that led to the stage while other dragons surrounded the other side. Dragons and vikings together in such a perfect lit up night inside the perfect cove. Everything looked marvelous.

Hiccup approached the end of the carpet/runner and he looked up at the stage where his uncle, Spitelout was standing. He was the announcer today. Hiccup saw his mother seated at the top row on the left and he smiled at her and he noticed a warm smile but tears were also falling. He hated seeing his mother cry, even if it were for good reason. Hiccup turned his attention to the small band where Gobber was and they played soft sweet music the kept a beautiful rhythm and tone.

* * *

**Off-topic: This is the song I was thinking of when they were playing from the first movie :3 I was going to make it the song that Stoick and Valka sang but I decided that maybe it's best they had their own thing, you know? Especially cause it's how they introduced Astrid in the second movie and this was her theme if you listen closely during the "Dragon Racing" scene in the second movie (:  
**

/watch?v=8ifLVxAFn9g

**Okay now back to the story ..**

* * *

Hiccup slowly walked down the aisle, his face turning red and a sense of warmness arising in his chest. He didn't know what he was feeling, but it felt pretty dang good. He rest his left hand on the sword sheath where his Fire Sword was and he tried to walk as calm and slow as he could but his heart was racing. He looked at the audience who had gathered here today, basically all of Berk, and he studied everyone's faces as best he could while he walked. They all had warm, happy faces on. He noticed that Snotlout and Ruffnut were sitting next to each other next to his mom and a few people down from them was Tuffnut and Fishlegs. Hiccup smiled at his friends who smiled back at him. As he made his way to the stage underneath the arch that was decorated with flowers he heard tons of gasps from the crowd and he looked in their direction. Meeting his gaze was Astrid.

Hiccup felt his body go numb when he made eye contact with her. Her smile, although her cheeks were burning red, was large and warm and just everything Hiccup loved about her. She just looked so perfect there. Her dress looked absolutely stunning on her and her hair; her golden braid glistened in the light provided by the torches. Her face was plain, yet perfectly beautiful. Everything about her made Hiccup soar. His stomach was flopping and he felt like he was soaring through the clouds with his own armor that held the wings and fin much like a dragon.

Astrid stepped onto the stage with the help of her mother who took a seat opposite of Valka. Astrid's mother looked at Valka with a smile and a tear in her eye and Valka looked back at her and returned the smile. The couple on stage took notice of the exchange between the two mothers left standing from both the families and they smiled at each other. Astrid met Hiccup's gaze and looked how much of a man he had become. He was still a bit scrawny, but he was tall, he had "the hair", he had the strength, the courage, the smarts, and even the chief status. She still couldn't believe that the kid everyone picked on, and the kid she'd never thought she'd find such a man in, is Hiccup now. She felt the butterflies rising in her stomach, and it was only the start of the ceremony. Just then, Hiccup leaned in for a peck on the lips and kissed Astrid. Although this was considered breaking tradition not many people cared. After 300 years there were dragons over-watching the ceremony, one kiss wouldn't hurt anything. They were always the exception.

Spitelout stepped forward and cleared his throat. He wore his usual armor except for an extra accessory, which was a cloak. He smiled at the couple as he stood tall and began to read from the book he held in his hand. "We have been brought here today .. " he began.

* * *

**I hope you guys don't mind that I'm going to skip on through this part and head straight to the end of the actual ceremony.**

* * *

As Spitelout finished speaking the wedding speech, Toothless walked up the middle of the ceremony. On his back laid a velvet pillow that held two matching wedding rings. The sparkled in the firelight. Hiccup approached the stage but instead of stepping on it, he turned to his side so he facing towards Valka and Hiccup and Astrid picked up each others' rings. They smiled at each other as they held out their left hands and they both slipped on each others' rings. Toothless turned around and smiled up at Hiccup and Astrid, who smiled at him in return. Toothless then walked back to his spot to watch the rest of the ceremony.

Hiccup and Astrid looked at each others' rings then back at each other with the giddiest of faces and the largest smiles they'd ever seen each other wear. "What are ye' waiting for?!" Gobber yelled. "Kiss her!"

Hiccup and Astrid directed their attention to Gobber with smiles on their faces and when Astrid turned her head back around, Hiccup pulled her into an embrace with his arm as he swooped it around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss.

* * *

**I have to go right now but I should be able to update this tomorrow with the reception part (:!  
**


End file.
